Hurricane
by SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyFAN
Summary: Sequel to Tornado. A hurricane hits, and this time, it takes Simon and Jeanette to an alternative present. A present where things are much, much different. Now, they have to fix the alternative present to get back to their own. SxJ AxB TxE
1. A Bad Beginning

**Hello everybody! This story is a sequel to "Tornado". If you haven't read "Tornado", you will be very, very confused. This story takes place right after the last chapter of "Tornado". Just a fair warning =). So, since this is the first authors note of the story, I'll keep it short and sweet. So, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

"I can't believe this is happening again," Jeanette whispered in Simon's ear as they sat by the window, watching the pouring rain.

"This is odd. Something is not right here. But, who can we tell? No one will believe us,"

"Maybe this time nothing will happen," she whispered, with a small amount of hope.

"Hurricanes just don't happen on the West Coast. There was never a hurricane here. Something is going to happen. Maybe not to us, but something will happen,"

"I don't want to go through all of that, again," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't either. The first time was strenuous enough,"

"Tell me about it, I did all the work," she smiled up at him. He gently kissed her, before they were interrupted.

"Hey, lovebirds! Do you think you can get up and help us?" Alvin shouted, from across the room.

They both gave him a dirty look, but reluctantly stood up to help.

"What exactly are we helping you with?" Simon asked, rolling his eyes.

"Putting boards and tape on the windows!" he motioned to the large stack of wood next to him.

"Where did you get that?"

"I, uh, found it. In the basement," he looked at the floor.

"What did you destroy to get that?"

"A bookcase," he whispered, keeping his head down.

"Why was there a bookcase down there, anyway?"

"I don't know! But it was empty, and it's wood,"

Simon sighed, and glanced at Jeanette, who shrugged.

"Do you have screws? Or a screwdriver?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not exactly,"

"Well, then, how do you want us to hang these, Alvin?"

"I'm not sure,"

Simon groaned. "I guess that taking about the bookcase was unnecessary, then,"

"I guess so. But it was fun,"

"At least we could tape up the windows. Where's the duct tape?"

"Here," Alvin threw the tape at him, and he caught it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Uh, stuff," he walked away.

"That's Alvin talk for "nothing","

"He just wanted us to do all of the work," she replied, sighing and shaking her head. They approached the windows, and made the large x's on it. They did that to every window in the entire house. They also put the tape on the back sliding door, which, too, was made of glass. Once they had finished, Simon put the duct tape on the small kitchen table, and then they returned to their seats in front of the window. The others continued to run around, and get ready for the impending hurricane. The television was on in the background, once again repeating the same information that they'd already heard. After about an hour, they turned around to see Brittany spreading a blanket on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm setting up for the hurricane, duh," she said, looking up.

"I thought you don't sleep on the floor,"

"Hmm, well, I can sleep on the floor, sleep in an old, dusty basement, or sleep upstairs, in a room full of windows. I choose the floor," she returned to spreading the blanket out.

"Sometimes, I think Brittany is bipolar," Jeanette whispered in Simon's ear. He began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Brittany asked angrily.

"See what I mean," she whispered once again.

"What do the two of you keep whispering about?"

"Oh, nothing, Britt," Jeanette replied, smiling sweetly.

"Ugh, never mind!"

"Hey, guys, who wants cake?" Alvin suggested, coming up from the basement.

"First of all, you are so random, and second, I don't think anyone wants cake right now," Brittany said, her tone of voice was annoyed.

"Sheesh, I only wanted cake,"

"No one cares!"

"But, it's cake!"

"Alvin! If you say cake one more time, I'm going to walk in the kitchen, get the cake, and shove it up your ass,"

Alvin muttered something under his breath, that was incomprehensible from where Simon and Jeanette were sitting, but Brittany had heard it.

"What did you say?" she asked, wrinkling the edge of the blanket as she stood up.

"Nothing," his eyes grew wide, and he immediately ran up the stairs. She chased after him, cursing him out at the same time.

"Ugh, here they go again," Jeanette said sighing, as they listened to the screaming voices upstairs.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked, walking in the room with Theodore. They had obviously heard the screaming, also.

"They're fighting. Again. But it isn't anything new," Jeanette replied.

"You're right, we only have to worry if they start breaking stuff,"

As if on cue, glass shattered upstairs. Everyone groaned, and reluctantly moved from their places to go investigate what was broken. They climbed up the stairs in a single file line, and walked into the room, where the noise had come from. Sure enough, a picture frame was on the floor, the glass broken, with Alvin and Brittany standing on either side of it.

"He did it!" Brittany shouted, pointing one finger at Alvin.

"Me? No, she did it!"

"No, you did it!"

"When are the two of you going to stop acting like children?" Simon screamed over them. They both turned to him, and glared.

"Well, he did it," Brittany mumbled.

"It doesn't matter who did it, just clean it up," Simon sighed.

"I shouldn't have to clean up something I didn't do!"

"Technically, since we have no proof of which one of you did do it, you both have to clean it,"

They attempted to protest, but the others wouldn't hear it. They simply turned away, and walked back down the stairs. This time, Eleanor and Theodore took seats on the couch, while Simon motioned for Jeanette to follow him. They went onto the porch in the backyard, where the awning protected them from the heavy rain. The breeze was cool, and every now and then, there was a clap of thunder. They sat mostly in silence, enjoying each others' presence. After a long time, the sky grew darker, and night had come. The thunder claps grew closer together, and there were even strikes of lighting. The cool breeze turned into a sharp wind. When they decided they couldn't take anymore, they picked up the chairs that they had been sitting on, and carried them into the house, so they wouldn't blow away.

"When is this hurricane supposed to hit?" Simon asked, once they had finished.

"If I remember correctly, the weather man said that it would happen in a few hours, but its been a few hours. So, I'm guessing soon,"

He glanced at the clock. "It's only seven thirty,"

"I can't believe we've already been here a whole day. And we didn't even go to the beach,"

"But, it's still your birthday,"

"I completely forgot," she said, smiling. She really had forgotten it was her birthday.

"How could you forget your birthday?" he asked, also smiling.

"I don't know, I just did," she shrugged, then she changed the subject. "Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"Probably upstairs. I really don't want to sleep near Alvin and Brittany, so I'll take my chances with the hurricane,"

"I agree with you, besides, we've taped up the windows, and the beds aren't near them anyway,"

"I guess its settled that we're sleeping upstairs then,"

She nodded, still smiling. "What do we do until then?"

"There's another t.v. upstairs, why don't we go watch it? I really don't feel like watching the news,"

"Sounds good," she agreed. And then they walked upstairs, paw in paw.

**To be continued...**

**Ah, the first chapter of a new story is complete! So, how was it? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been working so hard on it, and it will be much different from "Tornado". Well, in the story line anyway. The theme is similar, but trust me, the things that are going to happen are...well, I can't even describe it! You'll just have to wait and see, but I can definitely say its different . Sorry for that =). So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Until tomorrow, Peace, Love and Chipmunks =).  
**


	2. Rattling the Wooden Boards

**Heyyyy =) How's it going? I hope everything is going good for you! Yesterday was Janice Karman's birthday, and I completely forgot (I feel like a bad person!) so HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JANICE! And today is the 25th anniversary of The Chipmunk Adventure, so HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY TO THE CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE! And I just so happen to be watching it as I'm typing this =P And to "hey there" don't worry, there will be more of the other couples in later chapters, I promise =). This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, but that's because it's leading up to the start of the good stuff ;). So, here it is. Enjoy! And please review! **

Simon and Jeanette sat on one of the beds upstairs. Although they had put the t.v. on, neither of them were really watching it. They were mostly worrying about what was to come. The impending hurricane was scaring everyone in the beach house, and it didn't help that the episode of Jersey Shore they were watching was the one with the hurricane. While they were upstairs, the others sat on the couch downstairs, watching the weather channel, which instilled fears in them also. Suddenly, a shattering noise made everyone in the house jump. The noise had come from the room that was next door to the room that Simon and Jeanette were in. The four downstairs had immediately rushed upstairs, while Simon and Jeanette ran into the room next door. A window had blown in from the strong winds, and broken glass covered the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Brittany said, with a frown.

Everyone rolled their eyes, but kept their mouths shut. Before they could even begin to start cleaning up the mess, the electricity went out.

"Alvin? Do we have flashlights?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," he replied, in a small voice.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know where they are, all I know is that we have them,"

Everyone groaned in response to Alvin's answer. Of course he didn't know where the flashlights were, he had been too busy taunting Brittany, and giving orders to everyone else. They trooped downstairs, and attempted to find the flashlights in the dark. Fortunately, before they had given up, they found three hidden in a kitchen cabinet. They then went back upstairs, and began to clean up the mess. They had to pick up the glass shards, and now mop up the puddle of water that had developed on the floor. Then, they fit one of the wooden boards into the window. Luckily, it was a perfect fit, and kept the water out. After they had finished that, they decided it was time for them to go to bed for the night.

"Goodnight," Brittany said, disappearing down the stairs. Alvin followed behind her. Eleanor and Theodore had each taken a bed in the room. Simon and Jeanette sat on the couch in the bed with the ruined window, and decided to hold a conversation before saying their goodnights.

"What are your thoughts on this whole hurricane thing?" Simon asked, his arm wrapped around Jeanette's shoulders.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that something will go wrong," she shook her head with nervousness.

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself," he replied, quoting Franklin Roosevelt.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," she reprised. She had quoted Charles Dickens.

"What's so horrible about this?" he question, with a smile.

"Like I said, I'm worried that this hurricane means something. Hurricanes never happen on the west coast. Never. But it's the best of times because I'm spending it with you,"

He smiled, and they gently kissed. However, the kiss was interrupted by the sound of the wooden board shaking. Then, they heard a pair of feet creeping up the stairs.

"Pssst!" a voice hissed.

"Yes?" Simon called out. Alvin appeared in the doorway, holding his flashlight.

"Do you know what I realized?"

"What?" Simon asked, rolling his eyes.

"We never ate that cake. It's going to go bad you know,"

"If you want cake, go wake everyone up and ask if they want it. If they don't, then eat it by yourself,"

"I don't want to eat it by myself though," he whined.

"Why did you even bother to come up here, then?"

"I don't know. Hey, you know what else I realized?"

"What?" his tone was annoyed now.

"You two are sitting in the room with the busted window. Are you suicidal or something?"

"No. And why would you think that?"

"Because you're sitting in here, and there's a hurricane going on. And then a few weeks ago, you were sitting right beside a window when a tornado was expected," his eyebrows were raised.

"We're not sleeping in here, and we accidentally fell asleep a few weeks ago,"

"Yeah, right," he snorted.

"If anything, you're the suicidal one,"

"Me?"

"Yes, you,"

"Why?"

"Because you like to piss Brittany off. One day she's going to kill you,"

"Isn't that homicide?" Alvin was confused.

"You can call it that, but I wouldn't. After all, you're practically begging her to hurt you,"

"She wouldn't," he shook his head.

"I'm not sure, you really piss her off. Like you do with me,"

"At least I know you wouldn't kill me,"

"Are you going to eat that cake or not?"

"I don't know! At this point, I'm considering doing something interesting with it," an evil grin spread across his face.

"Well, you can't say we influenced your idea,"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," then he turned around, and went back down the stairs.

"In a way, I wish Brittany did shove that cake up his ass," Simon sighed. Jeanette laughed at his comment, and then also sighed.

"Do you think we should go to bed?"

"I think so," she responded, wringing her fingers.

"Relax, everything will be fine. I promise," he smiled, and then they shared another kiss, before making their way to the bedroom next door.

**To be continued...**

**As usual, I am asking "How was it? Good? Bad?" and that's because, I have to know! I know, I am SO annoying, but I really have to ask. Things will be getting more interesting in the next chapter, trust me. So until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review! I'm gonna go watch my movie so, TTFN Peace, Love, and Chipmunks =)  
**


	3. An Unfamiliar Place

**Hello again! Ah, another day, another chapter. A major bombshell is going to be dropped in the chapter :O. I don't want to keep you from getting to the juicy stuff, but I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has been reviewing my stories. I appreciate it sososososososo much! Thank you all! =D. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And please review!**

When Jeanette awoke, she immediately knew she wanted to sleep for another few hours. Her eyes momentarily fluttered open, and then she closed them again. She had been laying on her left side, and decided to flip to the other side. However, when she attempted to turn, her weight felt off. It felt as if all the weight in her body had shifted to her center. She ignored the feeling, and tried to fall back asleep. And then, there was a knock on the door.

"Jeanette! You have to wake up for school!" a voice called. The voice was nearly unrecognizable. It sounded like her sister, Brittany's, except it was a little lower than hers. The pitch was slightly off.

"School?" Jeanette thought. "But we're on vacation this week." she was confused. She opened her eyes and blindly looked around the room. The room, too, was unrecognizable. It was a small bedroom, three beds. However, only two of the beds had mattresses. The other was simply a frame. The other bed was empty and made. The walls were an off-white color, with a full-size mirror on one wall, and a window in the corner of the room. It was covered by a tan shade. Once she realized the room wasn't the one she had fallen asleep in, she immediately sat straight up. She almost regret sitting up, because she nearly fell backwards. Once she regained her balance, she looked around the room once again, and noticed a small night table beside the bed. A lamp, a book, and her glasses sat on it. She picked her glasses up, and glanced around the room again. Then, she pushed the sheets off of herself, and climbed out of bed, without looking down. As she stood up, she nearly fell again. She looked down to see where she had stepped, and couldn't see her feet. Her abdomen was swollen and bulging. She took small steps to the mirror she had seen when she had first woken up, and took a look at herself. She did a double take when she saw how large her stomach truly was. She turned in all directions, as if it would disappear if she looked a certain way, but it didn't. She held back her breath, and jumped as there was another impatient tap on the door.

"Jeanette! You're going to be late if you don't get up now!"

Jeanette nodded in reply, as if the person behind the door could see her. She instinctively rested her paw on the middle of her bulge, and stood for another moment, before moving to get ready. She walked over to a small dresser on the other side of the room, and looked through the drawers. She found something that looked acceptable to wear, and quickly dressed. She prayed that it would make the large bump in the middle of her body unnoticeable, but the shirt she had chosen did no such thing. In fact, it showed it off more than she had expected. She decided it would have to do, and walked toward the door where she had heard the taps. She peaked out into the house, frightened for every step she had taken. There was a racket in the kitchen, and footsteps that sounding as if they were coming from upstairs. She came out of the room, and shut the door behind her. She approached the kitchen, and walked inside. Brittany was moving around very rapidly. Her hair was clipped to the top of her head, and she wasn't dressed as if she was going to school. She had on a black skirt, and a white button down shirt.

"What are you doing just standing around?" Brittany asked, impatiently. The voice that had called her this morning was indeed Brittany's.

"I, uh, I don't know,"

"Go finish getting ready for school! Kat is already waiting!"

Simon walked into the kitchen a moment later, and was shocked to see Jeanette's swollen torso. He was also shocked at the way Brittany was dressed.

"What are the two of you waiting for?" Brittany interrogated, getting frustrated. "Do I have to push you both out the door?"

"Aren't you coming to school?" Jeanette asked.

"Where have you been? I dropped out six months ago," she replied, angrily pushing past her. "And now, I'm going to be late to work." She angrily shook her head, and gathered her belongings.

"Leave!" she yelled at Simon and Jeanette, before she walked into the kitchen again. They picked up the book bags sat on the floor next to the kitchen door and walked through the small house, trying to locate the front door. They hadn't exchanged a word, as they were so frightened. They were away from home again. They finally found the front door, and Simon held it open for Jeanette, who waddled outside. A short girl, with dyed dark red hair was standing on the sidewalk. Her straight hair cascaded down her back, and stopped at the bottom of her rib was wearing a low cut shirt, that showed off her large chest, and a pair of skinny jeans. She was wearing a pair of sandals, that showed off a tattoo on her foot. The tattoo was of a very colorful butterfly. She carried a shoulder bag on her left shoulder, and her right hand was on her hip. This must've been the Kat that Brittany had been talking about.

"Good morning," Kat said, rolling her head to face the two.

"Good morning," they reluctantly replied to the stranger. The girl looked at them strange.

"Is everything ok? Did you guys have another fight?"

"Why would we fight?" Jeanette curiously asked. She had never fought with Simon before, and wondered why this girl would assume they had.

"Because you two are usually so sour with each other. I mean, it isn't always like that, but you can really get on each others nerves,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Are you ready to go? We can't stand here all day," she motioned to the sidewalk.

"We walk to school?" Jeanette questioned.

"Yes, Jeanette. We've been walking to school together since junior high,"

"Oh, ok,"

Simon stood silent beside her. He was still in shock from Jeanette's large abdomen. He didn't want to say anything wrong to Kat, either. However, Jeanette continued to ask questions.

"Sheesh, Jeanette! You have the worst pregnancy brain! You've forgotten everything!" Kat replied, after a series of questions. She threw her arms in the air, nearly dropping her bag in the process. By this time, they had arrived at the school. There were a few students sitting outside, but they paid no attention to Kat or Simon. On the other hand, they yelled harsh words at Jeanette.

"Slut!" a boy wearing a beanie called out.

"Can't you keep your legs closed?" a bleached blond girl asked.

Jeanette pursed her lips, and ignored their comments as she walked into the school. Tears were welling in her eyes. Kat rested one of her hands on Jeanette's shoulder, as if to comfort her with silence. Simon gave Jeanette a sad look, but also kept his mouth closed.

"First period!" a dean yelled out. "Everyone report to first period!"

"Do I have first period with you?" Jeanette asked Kat, still holding back her tears. Kat nodded. Simon tried to follow them, but Kat stopped him.

"Do you have pregnancy brain, too?" she asked. "You don't have first period with us."

"Do I have any classes with Jeanette?" he asked in reply.

"Every other class but this,"

"Where is my first period class?"

"Room two forty three," she replied, pushing Jeanette down a hallway. Jeanette noticed that she had music note in the shape of a heart on her wrist, as Kat pushed her down the hallway. Finally, Kat pushed her into a classroom, where an middle-aged woman was sitting behind the desk.

"Has anyone seen my reading glasses?" she asked looking around her desk. Her reading glasses sat on her messy, light brown hair.

"Mrs. Pierce? They're on your head," a boy wearing an orange hoodie replied.

The woman placed her hands on top of her head, and found her glasses. Kat pointed to Jeanette's desk, and Jeanette sat down, carefully watching her bulge.

"Gracias, Harris," Mrs. Pierce replied. Obviously, this was Spanish class.

"Uh, miss? My name is Kevin,"

"Isn't that what I called you?"

The boy simply sighed and sat back. The classroom phone rang, and Mrs. Pierce looked around the room.

"Where is that noise coming from?" she asked.

"The phone," majority of the class replied.

She looked around again, and then stood up, and walked over to the ringing phone.

"Hola," she said into the phone. She listened for a moment before saying "Ok, I'll send her up."

"Jeanette?" she called out, once she had hung up the phone.

"Yes?" Jeanette replied, cautiously.

"You have to go see your guidance counselor," Mrs. Pierce held out a pass. Jeanette quickly and carefully maneuvered around the desk, and took the pass out of her hand. She walked to Kat's desk, and asked where the room was.

"Room three oh one," Kat replied, handing her a plastic slip.

Jeanette glanced down at the pass, and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was an elevator pass. Then, she walked out of the classroom, and was off to find her guidance counselor.

**To be continued...**

**Omg! Jeanette is pregnant? Whaaaat? Bet you weren't expecting that! (I did say that the topic of teen pregnancy would be brought up!) So, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? I hope it was good, I was thinking about this literally all day today. Seriously, I didn't focus in any of my classes, I spent all day forming this chapter in my head. Anyways, I don't want to keep you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! It means so much! And until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.**


	4. Three Shocking Discoveries

**Hey hey hey =) How's it going? Everything's going good over here, nothing to complain about =P. Another chapter is among us. And personally, something in here may shock you just as much as Jeanette being pregnant. Now, I just want to clear something that "Simonette 4eva" brought up. Yes, Simon is the father of the baby(ies). I HATE mixed couples with a passion. The only mixed couple stories I will ever read, are ones that end with the normal pairings. Just wanted to clear that up before you read any further. So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! And please review! =D**

Jeanette waddled through the halls trying to find her guidance counselor's office. She finally found it about ten minutes after she had been sent there. She knocked on the door, and a moment passed before the door finally opened. The office was dim. A tall woman with long mahogany hair was shutting the shades, making the room darker.

"Take a seat," she told Jeanette. Her voice was crystal clear, and sounded like bells chiming. It was beautiful. Jeanette followed her instructions, and carefully sat down in a seat. Minutes after she arrived, there was another knock on the door. The guidance counselor opened the door, and Simon walked in. She motioned to the chair next to Jeanette, and he sat down next to her.

"Once again, you've awoken in a strange place," the woman said. "Well, I seem to be getting off on the wrong foot. My name is Isabella,"

"Hi," they both replied, unanimously.

"From what I understand, you have met my friend Giselle, correct?"

They nodded.

"Well, I am in the same condition as her. We are alike in every way, except the in one. Can you guess what that one way is?"

They both shook their heads, no.

"Giselle is much more lenient than I. My tasks will be much more challenging than hers. Personally, I think she let you off the hook too easily,"

Jeanette gulped, and Simon laid his paw on top of hers.

"As you can see, you are in a much different condition than you ever would have thought," she motioned to Jeanette's bloated belly. "And, things will be much different with me in charge."

"Um, Isabella? How long will we be here?" Jeanette asked, afraid of the answer.

"As long as I choose,"

"But, what about this?" she made a large circle around her abdomen.

"You have two months before you have to worry about that, however, who's to say you won't be here longer than that?" she raised her eyebrows, and an evil grin spread across her face.

Jeanette gulped again.

"Do you have any questions?"

They both shook their head no, as the bell rang.

"Report to your second period class then. And don't worry, Jeanette, Kat has your bag,"

"What about our schedules? We don't know where we're going,"

Isabella opened a drawer, and pulled out two pieces of paper. She handed one to each of them. They stood up and walked out of the room. As soon as they did, she re-opened the shades, and sat down at the desk.

Simon and Jeanette walked to their next class together. It was just down the hall. They didn't talk, their silence kept each other company. Kat was waiting outside of the classroom, with Jeanette's bag. Jeanette took the bag from her hand, and walked into the classroom, where an older man was furiously typing on a computer that was connected to a smartboard. Jeanette turned around to Kat, who sighed and pointed to the seat she would sit in. It was right next to an open window. Jeanette sat in the seat closest to the window, Simon sat next to her, Kat sat next to him, and a small boy sat next to Kat, completing the row. The boy was drawing a picture of a lizard in his notebook. Jeanette sat back in her chair, and took a deep breath. As soon as she did, she was sorry. She immediately covered her nose, and gagged. The smell coming into the room was horrendous.

"What's that smell?" she asked, still covering her face. The smell had made her incredibly nauseous.

Kat took a deep breth through her nose, and then wrinkled her face. "It's marijuana,"

"Marijuana? Who does weed outside of a school?"

"Your sister," Kat replied, flatly.

Jeanette's eyes flew wide open. "Brittany does weed?"

"Brittany? Brittany doesn't go to school anymore. I'm talking about Eleanor,"

She had forgotten that Brittany said she was going to work earlier that morning. But this news took her completely by shock. "What?"

"I said Eleanor does weed. Theodore, too,"

Jeanette chocked back a sob. Eleanor? There was no way. She was smarter than that. She would never, ever do anything like that. Theodore wouldn't either. She was in disbelief. She grabbed onto Simon's arm, and he gently rubbed it in return. Suddenly, the man at the front of the room stood up, and turned the smartboard on. He presented a slide show, telling the class they didn't have to copy any of the notes. After his period was over, the rest of the day seemed to fly by. Their eighth period teacher had a sub, and the boy who had drawn the lizard in his notebook was obviously the class clown.

"He guys! Look! I'm an eraser!" he wiped his head across the chalk board, erasing half of the review pages the substitute had written. Half of the class had burst out laughing, and the boy had a grin of superiority on his face.

"That is just utter stupidity," Kat commented, looking down at her phone. The bell rang right after that, and the boy dashed out of the classroom, with several other boys following him. Jeanette stood up, carefully, of course. Simon walked out behind her, and Kat followed him.

"Well, I'm off to drama club. I'll see you both tomorrow. You will be ok walking home, right?"

They nodded. She turned around, and walked in the direction opposite of them. Jeanette lead him to the elevator, and they stopped on together. However, they wouldn't speak a word to each other, until they were a safe distance away from the school.

"Can you believe this is happening again?" Jeanette asked, worriedly.

"No, I actually can't. I especially can't believe that," he pointed to her swollen middle, and she glanced down at it.

"Neither can I." she sighed.

"What are we supposed to do if we aren't out of here before it comes along?"

"How am I supposed to know? I never expected any of this," for the millionth time that day, she felt tears welling in her eyes. This was a problem she couldn't fix. When Simon noticed that she had started crying, he felt guilty. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her close. It was hard for them to stay too close though, because of her protruding stomach. She wiped the tears away, but was still sniffling as they approached their home. Simon looked through his book-bag for a set of keys, and found them before they reached the house. He unlocked the door, as Jeanette waddled up the steps. The first place she went to when she walked into the house was the small couch. Her legs were aching from all of the walking she did today, and the extra weight in her middle did not help that at all. Her ankles and feet were swollen from all of the pressure she had put on them over the course of the day. Her back was cramped, and she wanted nothing more at this moment than to relax. She plopped down, and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she did. She rested her one of her paws on her large stomach. No sooner then she did, she pulled it away as if she had been burned. As Simon sat down next to her after a few minutes, and he rubbed her arm.

"I just felt the weirdest thing," she said suddenly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"When I put my paw right here," she demonstrated. "I felt this odd flutter."

He shrugged. He didn't know what it meant, any more than she did. She stopped him from rubbing her arm, and guided his paw to where the had felt the sensation.

"Do you feel it?" she asked. He nodded, and smiled.

"I think that's the baby," he concluded.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded again, but didn't remove his paw. He kept it there. Then, he gently kissed her cheek. She giggled and placed her paw on top of his. And they sat there, for a long time, just resting their paws on Jeanette's bump.

**To be continued...**

**AWWWW! Such a cute ending! The middle was a little twisted (you know, with Theodore and Eleanor smoking weed and stuff) but you have to admit, the ending was cute. I'm smiling as I'm reading this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, I've been thinking about it all day today. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please review! It means so much! =D And until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	5. Time to Talk

**Hello! How's it going? Everything's good over here! Now, I know most of you are probably like "Omg! Eleanor and Theodore are on drugs!" And that was the point =). My story is very, very twisted. But, you all probably know that by now =). Anyways, I have a specific way of mapping out this story, so please don't be mad that I had to choose them to be the ones on drugs. Everything will unravel in future chapters. Please don't be mad at me lol. And to answer "Simonette 4eva"s question. I don't know what the gender of the baby is. I don't even know how many babies there are. And, I don't even know if we will ever find any of that out. I write as I go along, making things up off the top of my head, writing it down, and then I edit it. So, I just have to see where this story will take me. This is also how I got the idea for Theo and Ellie being on drugs, Jeanette and Simon expecting a baby(ies), and whatever will happen with Brittany and Alvin (which is top secret for now!) I hope that answered you're question =). And know, I will finally shut up, and let you all read the chapter. So, here it is. Enjoy! And please review! =D**

Simon and Jeanette sat in the couch feeling their baby kick for several hours. They were in a trance that nothing else in the world could disturb.

"He loves us," Simon commented, after the baby had stopped kicking.

"Or she," Jeanette corrected.

"Or they,"

Jeanette sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worriedly.

"What if we're still here when it arrives? I don't know anything about being a mother,"

"Does anyone? You'll be fine if we're still here,"

"I'm scared," she bit her lip.

"I am, too, but it's not like we're doing this alone. We're doing it together,"

"The thought still frightens me though. I don't know if I'm ready yet,"

"No one is ever ready. No matter how much they think they are, they're really not, trust me,"

She nodded. "Why do you think Kat said we fight a lot this morning?"

"I don't know,"

"I don't know if I could ever fight with you, I love you so much,"

"I love you, too,"

They shared a gentle kiss before resuming their conversation.

"What do you think about Theodore and Eleanor being on marijuana?" she asked.

"I don't know if it's true, but I guess that would explain why they're not here,"

"But where would they go?"

"A friends house, or maybe they deal and have a lot of money,"

"I don't know, all I do know is that I don't like being here,"

"I'm not exactly fond of being here, either. The only thing I enjoy about this place is being here with you,"

"I feel the same way," she smiled a weak smile.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little worried,"

"Please don't worry, everything will be ok, I promise,"

She looked into his eyes "But what if it's not ok? What if Isabella plans to keep us here?"

"I'm begging you, please don't worry. Everything will work out, and in no time, we'll be back home,"

She nodded, but couldn't stop the nagging idea that they were never going to get out of there. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going on.

"You're worrying, aren't you?" he questioned, waking her up from her daydream. More like day-nightmare.

"Yes,"

"You worry me when you worry, though,"

"So then we're both worried," she concluded.

"I don't want you to worry though! It's not good, for any of us," he rubbed the spot where the baby had been kicking earlier. Immediately realizing that she wouldn't be the only one affected by the worrying, she tried to put the thoughts out of her head.

"When do you think Brittany is going to be here?" Jeanette tried to change the subject.

"I have no idea. She went to work, but if she was working an eight hour shift, she should've been home by now. Then again, I don't know how far away she works,"

"And maybe she works longer than eight hours,"

"Possibly. I wonder why she dropped out of high school. And I wonder where Alvin is,"

"He's probably around here somewhere,"

"How are you feeling right now?" he suddenly changed the subject.

"Fine, why?"

"Just want to make sure,"

"I do feel a little hot though, do you want to take a walk?"

"Of course I would, but are you sure you're not too tired?"

"I need to get up, I've been sitting too long,"

"Alright, then,"

She carefully scooted to the edge of the sofa, and then stood up in a gentle motion. Simon stood next to her, to make sure she didn't fall. She stretched her arms, relieving the cramped feeling that had existed until that moment. She took small steps to the front door, which Simon held open for her. She held the railing as she walked down the steps, while he held her other arm. Then, he quickly walked back up the stairs to lock the door. He met her at the edge of their property. Until then, neither of them had realized that there was an apartment above their house. That would explain the footsteps they had heard when they woke up that morning. They walked down the street, enjoying the cool breeze that had developed. Jeanette cradled her swollen torso, placing one paw on top, and the other on the bottom.

"I'm huge," she said, when they were farther down the street.

"No, you're not,"

"I can't see my feet, Simon," she laughed.

"I guess in that way, you're huge, but in my opinion, you're still just as beautiful,"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm only telling the truth,"

"Other people don't think that,"

"What do you mean?"

"Those people who called me a slut this morning. They certainly don't think I'm beautiful,"

"Do their opinions matter to you?"

"They shouldn't, but they do,"

"Don't let it bother you, they're just jealous,"

"I don't understand,"

"They're jealous of your intellectuality, of your beauty, and of the baby you're carrying. And that you're actually an adult, instead of an immature child,"

"Like those girls on that reality t.v. show? Sixteen and pregnant?"

"Yes! They're pregnant minors, but you're a pregnant adult. There's a difference,"

"I guess you're right,"

Their conversation was interrupted by a flood of people suddenly running towards them. The people held cameras, microphones, and recorders. It was the paparazzi.

"Simon! Jeanette! When is the baby due?" one called out.

"How does it feel to be teen parents?" another spoke up.

"Is your relationship really on the rocks, or is it just a rumor?" someone else asked.

"No comment," Simon told them all. Simon and Jeanette turned around, and began to walk back towards their home. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, with the paparazzi following close behind them. Jeanette was trying to walk fast, but it was hard because of all of the weight that she carried in her stomach. They finally arrived home, after receiving much more taunting from the paparazzi. Simon slammed the door behind them, but the paparazzi lingered. They had managed to keep quiet for a while, and then there was suddenly a spike in their excitement. The press began to scream and cheer, for a reason that was unknown to Simon and Jeanette. And then, Brittany walked through the front door.

**To be continued...**

**Now, it's time for me to nag again. How was the chapter? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been doing so much research for this story! My knowledge cannot keep up with my creative mind lol. I have had to do research on different drugs, their effects, etc. I already know a lot about pregnancy, because of school and other stories, and stuff. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And please don't be mad at me for my twists and turns lol. Until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	6. Close Call

**Hihi! How is your weekend going? Mine is going good =) Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I spent the whole day outside. Sooo, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! And please review!**

Brittany walked through the front door carrying an armful of grocery bags.

"Hey," she said, as she walked into the kitchen to unpack the groceries. Simon

and Jeanette followed her in there, to help her.

"Boy, the paparazzi really don't stop, do they?" she asked.

"Nope," Jeanette replied, opening one of the bags. Brittany smacked her paw away.

"Uh uh, no heavy lifting for you," she scolded.

"Aww, Britt, I can help,"

"Not on my watch,"

Jeanette sighed, and placed both of her paws on her stomach.

"Who's hungry?" Brittany asked.

Simon and Jeanette glanced at each other and frowned. They weren't hungry, just like they weren't hungry when they had been in the future. Although they had eaten a few times in the future, it hadn't made them feel any different.

"Nobody? Did you eat already?" she sounded surprised.

"Uh, yeah, we ate already," Jeanette lied.

"I guess it's dinner for one, then,"

"What about Alvin?"

"Oh, you know how late he works. He won't be home until at least ten,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he works long hours, but gets good money for it. Why am I explaining this? You should already know,"

"Oh, you know how forgetful I am," Jeanette tried to pass it off, and luckily, Brittany bought it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Simon and her had just finished unpacking and putting the groceries away.

"How was work?" Jeanette changed the subject.

"Good, I guess. It's hard though,"

"Of course! I mean you're doing the same thing for like, eight hours,"

"I work ten hours, Jeanette,"

"Oh, I forgot," she pointed to her head, and smiled.

Brittany sighed. She looked tired. The whites of her eyes contained red splotches.

"How was school today?" she questioned. This was something the typical parent asked.

"Good, but I smelled the most disgusting thing today,"

"What?" Brittany was suddenly curious.

"Marijuana. The smell was so nauseating,"

"I bet it was, I couldn't stand the smell myself either, and you being pregnant doesn't help that any bit,"

"Guess who was doing it,"

"Who?"

"Theodore and Eleanor,"

"No big shocker, there. That's why I kicked them out,"

"You kicked them out?"

"It's no good for any of us to breathe in! And it's even worse for you. I had to do it, for everyone's safety, especially since they were bringing it in this house,"

"Oh," Jeanette was saddened by this. She had truly hoped that Kat was making a mistake when she said it was Theodore and Eleanor this morning.

"I really thought they knew better than that," Brittany continued. "But, I've been wrong about a lot of things." She was hinting at the fact that Jeanette was pregnant. The two supposed "smart ones" were expecting a baby before they even graduated high school.

"Yeah, you're right," Jeanette agreed.

"What are you going to do, though? That's life, and stuff happens," she shrugged, and started to she began to prepare dinner for herself. Jeanette glanced over at Simon, who was being awfully silent. He gave her a weak smile, and then they both sat down at the kitchen table so Brittany wouldn't have to eat alone. Brittany exhaled loudly through her nose, as she took a seat at the table, with a bowl of salad in her paws.

"Are you guys sure you don't want anything?" she asked

Simon and Jeanette both shook their heads no, and she began to eat. Jeanette once again rested her paws on her belly, one on either side. The baby hadn't been kicking, but soothed Jeanette just to rest them there. Brittany ate quickly, washing her dish and fork after she had finished.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said, walking out of the kitchen. A moment later, she came back.

"Do you want to know what I just thought of?"

"What?" Jeanette asked, sitting up in the chair.

"I think that the two of you should share a room, so that way when the baby comes you're in the same room. And I can share a room with Alvin,"

"Good idea, Britt," she smiled.

"Let me go in the shower so I can be ready when he comes home,"

Simon and Jeanette nodded, and she exited the room again. Jeanette slumped down in the chair again, and sighed.

"Are you tired?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, and nodded her head.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not really,"

"I think you should,"

"I want to spend more time with you, though," she protested.

"Sleep is more important," he replied, in a sing-song voice.

"Not in my book," she argued, also in a sing-song voice. And then, she suddenly leaned forward, and gasped in pain. Simon jumped to his feet, and then crouched at her side.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he nervously interrogated.

"The baby...kicked my ribs...it really hurts," she said, in between breaths of air. She placed her paw in the sore spot, and gently rubbed it, as if it would help. "I really have to do more research on pregnancy."

"Me too. I have to know what to expect when you suddenly jolt in pain,"

She nodded in agreement, and sucked her breath in. "I don't know how to get it to move. It really hurts,"

"Maybe something cold?" Simon suggested. She nodded, biting her lip. He opened the refrigerator, and took out a gallon of water. Then he went to the cupboard, and took out a glass. He poured the water into the glass, and quickly handed it to her. She drank half of it, and the placed the glass on the table.

"Well?"

"He's definitely squirming now," she said, placing her paw in the middle of her stomach.

"Or she, or them. But it moved?"

"Yup, he or she is kicking right here," she guided Simon's paw to where the baby was kicking. He smiled.

"You're lucky,"

"Why?" she smiled.

"Because you get to feel this all the time. I don't,"

"But you can feel whenever you want, I don't think I'll object," she continued to smile, and then she yawned.

"I think you should go to bed," he said, pulling his paw away. She nodded, and he helped her up of off the chair. She kissed his cheek, and then walked into her bedroom. She changed into the pajamas she had been wearing when she woke up that morning, and put her clothes in the laundry basket that sat next to the mirror. Then, she climbed into her bed.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? Great? Horrible? Yup, I like to change it up a bit ;) I love love love writing this story. I smile the entire time I'm writing it. I especially love writing those cute moments! It makes me so happy! Just thought you wanted to know that =D. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review! TTFN, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	7. A Trip to the Nurse

**Helloooooo =) Omg! I had the weirdest dream last night about the chipmunks. I was in a video store that was going out of business, and I was looking for the old chipmunk cartoon DVD's from the 80's. I was looking like crazy, and I finally found 3. The pictures were of the 2K Chipmunks/Chipettes mixed with the 80's Chipmunks/Chipettes. And their hair was dyed black! I was so shocked, I actually woke up from the dream. Lol, it was sooooo weird. Now, to answer "Simonette 4eva"s question. Theodore and Eleanor (and Alvin!) will be making their appearance soon! I want Simon and Jeanette to get kind of used to their new lives, before they confront anybody lol. And how they got started on weed will be explained when they are confronted lol. And I found this Chipwrecked trailer today! It was used in Spanish-speaking countries, and it supports Simonette 110%. So, here's the link for that: /watch?v=GoAC9bYLx1Y (you just have to put in before the other part. If you can't find it, type in on the YouTube search bar "Chipwrecked Spanish trailer" and click on the one that says "Alvin And The Chipmunks Chipwrecked - Blu-ray & DVD (Trailer 3) HD". Now, you can finally read the chapter! So, enjoy! And please review! =D**

Jeanette did not slept at all that night. The baby had been kicking her all night, and she couldn't find a comfortable position to lay on. Just when she would close her eyes, she would be woken up again. She didn't even have to be waken up by Brittany in the morning. She just got up when Brittany got up.

"You're up early," Brittany commented, when she saw Jeanette sit up in her bed.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Were you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, and the babies kept kicking and squirming,"

Brittany nodded, and then climbed out of her bed so she could get ready for work. Jeanette followed shortly after her. She once again had a great difficulty choosing an outfit for the day. She finally settled on a black skirt, and a purple blouse after pulling everything out of the drawer. She quickly dressed, and went into the kitchen, where Brittany was once again running around. Simon came into the kitchen a few minutes after she had.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," they unanimously replied.

"How did you sleep?" he asked once Brittany left the room again.

"Sleep? Oh, I didn't get any,"

"You didn't sleep?"

"I'm sorry, that's an overstatement. I did, for like an hour. I was so uncomfortable and the babies kept kicking,"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing her shoulder. It took him a moment to realize she had said babies and not baby. "Babies? How do you know?"

"Well, I was getting simultaneous kicks in the ribs and the bladder. I highly doubt that one baby can be in both places at once,"

"You're right. It would be impossible,"

"I seriously have to get to a computer, I don't know what to expect with anything,"

He nodded in agreement.

"Kat is outside!" Brittany called from the living room.

"Ok!" Jeanette called back. They grabbed their book bags and walked to the front door, where Kat was waiting. The shirt she was wearing today was even more revealing than the one she had worn the day before. It was tighter, and the cut was lower. She was wearing a pair of tight black shorts, with fishnet stockings underneath. The stockings covered up the tattoo on her foot.

"TGIF!" she screamed, smiling.

"TGIF," they screamed back, less enthusiastic than she.

"What's the matter, guys?" she asked.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," Jeanette answered, a yawn followed right after she completed her sentence.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, one of the babies was jamming his foot up into my ribs, and another was using my bladder as a trampoline. And that's if there are only two, who knows how many there are,"

"Why haven't you been to a doctor? Can't they tell you how many babies there are?"

"I don't know, but I should go to a doctor,"

Kat nodded. "At least you would know what to expect," she added.

"I have to start buying things," Jeanette sighed.

"Are you going to have a baby shower?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you know anything?" she teased.

Jeanette smiled, but kept quiet. The rest of the walk was in silence. Jeanette resisted the urge to place her paws on her belly, and instead kept them at her side. When they got to the school, Simon went to his classroom, and the girls went to theirs. As soon as Jeanette walked into the classroom, she once again smelt weed. She was hit with an instant wave of nausea, and quickly turned out the door. Kat worriedly followed her out, with Mrs. Pierce right behind them.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"The smell is so nauseating," Jeanette replied, and then she covered her nose so she wouldn't smell it.

"Tell me about it. Go to the nurse, honey," and then she walked back into the classroom to control the class.

"Kat?"

Kat sighed, but read her mind. "Room one oh seven,"

"Thank you," she walked away as fast as she could. When she got to the nurses office, one other girl was sitting on the bench outside. Jeanette sat in the empty seat next to her, trying to recover from the nausea. She sighed, and then rested her paws on her belly.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked, staring at Jeanette's round stomach.

"Just a little nausea,"

"From the pregnancy?" the girl curiously asked, her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"No, I walked into my Spanish class, and the smell of marijuana was so strong,"

"That drives me crazy!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm nauseous enough already. I have vertigo."

"Vertigo? It sounds familiar. It has something to do with balance, right?"

"Yeah, balance problems, dizziness, motion sickness, blurry vision. Sometimes I temporarily lose my hearing or have difficulty speaking. I've even lost consciousness a few times,"

"Oh, my gosh! That's horrible!" Jeanette sympathized.

"Yeah, I'm in here all the time because of it," the girl sighed.

"What do you do to treat it?"

"There's not a lot to do. I've tried antihistamines, and they didn't really

work. I'm trying anticolinergics, they're starting to work a little,"

"That's good,"

"But regardless, I'm still in here with nausea everyday,"

"Oh, maybe you'll recover,"

"I hope so. How far along are you?"

Jeanette really didn't know, but Isabella did say she would have two months before she had to worry about it. "Seven months,"

"Aww, have you picked out a name yet?"

"No, I don't even know their genders,"

"Their? You're having twins?"

"I'm not sure how many I'm having,"

"Oh," the girl furrowed her eyebrows. "What does the kicking feel like?"

"Uh, I can't really describe it. Sometimes, it really hurts,"

"It hurts?" the girl sounded shocked.

"When they kick my ribs or bladder it does,"

"Oh, I though you meant it hurt every time they kicked,"

"No, no, I actually enjoy it when they kick. Except, of course, in my ribs and bladder,"

The girl smiled. "Aww,"

The door to the nurses office suddenly opened, and a student walked out.

"Hello, Allison. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy and nauseous,"

"Well, you know what to do," Allison nodded "What about you?" she asked Jeanette.

"Oh, I'm nauseous, too. Some kids were smoking weed outside of my classroom,"

"There's not much that I can do about nausea. Do you want to sip on something? Or eat a saltine cracker? Or lay down?"

"No, thanks, it's fading away,"

"I'll write you out a pass," the nurse walked back into the office, and sat down at her desk. She scribbled something on a piece of paper, and then stood back up. She walked back into the room, and handed the slip to Jeanette. Jeanette accepted the paper, and then stood up.

"Feel better," she told Allison.

"Thanks. Good luck with the babies,"

"Thanks,"

Jeanette walked out of the nurses office just as the bell rang. She walked up to her second period class, and waited outside for Simon and Kat.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Poor Jeanette. The babies are using her as a trampoline. Hey! At least she knows that she's having more than one baby now! But how many are there? Who knows! Because I certainly don't lol. Maybe I'll let you guys decide how many babies there are! Well, we'll see what happens! =) Ooh I can't wait for upcoming chapters! Anyways, I'll let you go now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	8. Vividity

**Hello =) How are you? I'm good. Just really tired, and really sunburned. Sighs. This chapter is an interesting one. It kind of hints at why Jeanette decides confront Theodore and Eleanor, but not exactly. It doesn't say anywhere why she decides, but you'll have to read the next chapter to find that out. I've had to do so much research on pregnancy! Omg! I've learned sooooooo much! So, enjoy this chapter! And please review! **

The rest of the day went off without a hitch for Simon and Jeanette. There was no other issues, and the smell of weed no longer lingered. They were glad that it was Friday, and that they now had the weekend of.

"I'm so exhausted," Jeanette commented, as she walked home with Simon. Kat, once again, went to the drama club.

"You should take a nap when we get home,"

"I really should, but I wanted to do research first," she replied, following it with a yawn.

"The research can wait, you need your sleep,"

"You know best," she smiled. At the sight of her smile, he also smiled. They approached the house, and Simon unlocked the door. Jeanette, after throwing her book on the floor, took a seat on the sofa. Soon after, Simon sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. She curled up next to him, and drifted off to sleep. Simon also closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. After about half an hour, Jeanette whimpered and twitched. Simon opened his eyes, and looked down at her, but she appeared normal. He sighed, and gently pulled her a little closer. She moaned, but continued to sleep. She appeared to stir, and began moving around.

"No!" she cried out suddenly. Simon figured she was having a nightmare, and gently shook her awake. Upon opening her eyes, and seeing him, she burst into tears.

"Jeanette, what's the matter?"

"Please, don't leave me!" she begged, wrapping her arms around his neck, and crying into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I would never leave you,"

"You would!"

"No, I wouldn't," he gently rubbed her back. "Why would you think that?"

"I had a nightmare...it was so vivid, so clear, and you were leaving me,"

"It was only a bad dream, I would never leave you. Never, ever, ever,"

She sniffled, but kept her face buried in his shoulder.

"It's ok now, shhhh," he comforted her.

"It was so...realistic. And frightening," she said in between sniffles.

"It's over now, please calm down. You know I love you,"

"I love you, too, and that's why it was so scary. Because I never want to lose you,"

"And you never will. I promise,"

She nodded, and he pulled her closer. He gently rocked her, and they stood there for a few more minutes, when she suddenly pulled away.

"Come on, I can't stay here anymore, let's go do something," tears stained her face, and she was still sniffling.

"Do you want to do your research now?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, let's go. There's a computer in my bedroom,"

She climbed off of him, and they both stood up. He lead her to his bedroom, and turned the computer on. Then, he pulled out the chair and motioned for her to sit on it. She did, but the look of fright still lingered in her eyes. When the computer turned on, he brought up the internet page.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You don't have to thank me,"

She simply typed pregnancy in on the search bar, and a bunch of results appeared. She clicked on the top result. She scanned the page, clicking on the things that interested her.

"Guess what," she said, after a few clicks.

"What?"

"Vivid nightmares are common during pregnancy,"

"Really?"

"There very common. One of the most common ones is that your partner or spouse is leaving you,"

"That's interesting,"

"Very. Look at this. Dreams and nightmares are vivid during pregnancy because of the extra hormones,"

"I hope you aren't frightened by those, because you'll never get any sleep,"

"And neither will you,"

"Why's that?"

"Because expectant fathers also experience vivd dreams and nightmares, just like they may gain weight along with their expectant partner,"

"I wonder why that is,"

"Probably because most guys are so nervous about their partners, that they eat right along side her,"

"Probably,"

"You haven't really gained weight. You're still as skinny as a stick,"

"Well, I'm plenty nervous, so I don't know why I'm not gaining anything,"

"You don't seem nervous, you seem so nonchalant,"

"Trust me, I'm nervous. I just don't want you to be nervous,"

"Too late," she giggled.

"I guess it's expected, since you're expecting," she giggled once again.

"What else does that website say?"

"A lot of crazy things. It says that to get a good nights sleep, you should tuck a pillow under your stomach. Apparently, it takes pressure off of you,"

"You should try that,"

"If I ever decide to sleep again. I don't want to have another nightmare,"

"You have to sleep, it's important,"

"I know, I know, but I'm so creeped out,"

"There's nothing to be scared of. Maybe we can switch bedrooms this weekend, so I can be closer to you if you have another one,"

She nodded. "This is, what feels like, the millionth time I've asked this, but what do we do if we're still here when I have to have the babies?"

"We'll just have to go along with it. What more can we do?"

"I'm scared," she said in a small voice.

"Of what?"

"Everything,"

"Can you narrow that down a little?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Labor, delivery, healing, being a mother...should I go on?"

"Everyone is scared. Everyone. Anyone who says they aren't scared is lying,"

"I don't know what to do though!"

"Nobody knows what to do," he reassured her "And besides, we still have two months. Please, stop worrying. It's not good."

"That reminds me," she said, getting up from the chair.

"What reminds you of what?" he followed her out of the room.

"I think I should go see a doctor," she walked into the kitchen, and scanned the refrigerator for a phone number. "I have to know what to expect."

"Good idea,"

"Well, there's no number here. I'll just have to ask Brittany when she gets home,"

"You're right, she'll probably know,"

"And, if I have been going to a doctor, she'll wonder why I'm asking her about it," she laughed.

"You play off being forgetful so easily,"

"I know! I really appear as forgetful, when I truly don't have a clue,"

"Hey, at least she doesn't suspect anything,"

She nodded. "What now? We certainly can't go outside. The paparazzi will hound us,"

"Let's just stay in here, and get back to our research,"

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. Then, they walked paw in paw back to the bedroom, where they continued their research.

**To be continued...**

**Be brutal...did this chapter suck? I hope it didn't, but part of me is telling myself that it does. I feel horrible for Jeanette. Pregnancy has so many twists and turns. Sighs. Anyway, I'm gonna set up a poll on how many babies Jeanette should have. So, if you check my profile, there should be a poll there. So, please vote! And review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, once again, please review and vote! And until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks =)  
**


	9. The Store

**Heyyy =) Here we are again! Now, I know I said I would mention something about Theodore and Eleanor in this chapter, but I made a mistake, and it's in the next chapter. And, "Xavious216" don't worry, Alvin will be making his first appearance in the next chapter! I promise! I can't keep him away much longer! And to "ChipmunksRule4ever" I find that very interesting, about their names and all. Why? Because I am a quarter Finnish! I can't speak the language (only English and I'm learning Spanish) but my mom is half Finnish, and I find it interesting. Majority of me is Italian, and a little (slight!) Norwegian, but like I said, I am part Finnish. I know nothing about Finland though =(. Anyways, even though I can't speak Japanese, I find their Japanese names interesting also. Alvin is Arubin, Simon is Saimon, Theodore is Seodoa, Brittany is Burutanyu, Jeanette is Janetto, and Eleanor is Erenoa. So, we all learned something interesting today lol. And I'm also learning a lot about what to expect when I have kids in the future, like some of you commented on. We're all learning so much! =D Well, I don't want to keep you. Sorry for the late posting =(. But, enjoy! And please review!**

"Hello? Is anybody home?" a voice called into the house. It started Simon and Jeanette, who sat in Simon's bedroom, still researching pregnancy.

"In here!" Jeanette called back.

Brittany appeared at the door. "Hey, guys. What're you doing?"

"Just a little research," Jeanette answered, her eyes locked on the screen.

"Anything interesting?"

"Sleep during pregnancy,"

"Ah,"

"Yeah, it seemed like I was going to be sleep deprived for the rest of my life, but my hope has been restored,"

"That's good. Do either of you want anything to eat?"

They both shook their heads.

"Really? Ok, then, do either of you want to come grocery shopping with me?"

"Didn't you just go yesterday?"

"I just picked up some food for dinner. I wanted it to be fresh. I need to get some other things we need,"

"I guess I'll come,"

"What about you, Simon?"

"I think I'll stay here, I want to do more research," he replied.

"Suit yourself. Get ready, Jeanette,"

Brittany disappeared through the doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm sure. I'll stay behind, go have fun,"

"Fun? I'm walking around a supermarket for an hour,"

"So then why don't you stay?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I want to see what the store has. Please come," she pleaded.

He gave into her. "Ok, ok, I'll come,"

"Yay! Thank you!" she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome,"

They walked out of the bedroom, and met Brittany in the living room.

"You're both coming?"

They nodded.

"Alright, then, let's go,"

She lead them out the front door, and to the shiny black car that sat in the driveway. Jeanette and Simon climbed into the backseat, and Brittany got in on the front.

"Way to make me feel old. I feel like I'm carpooling," she said with a laugh, as she put the keys into the ignition.

"Sorry," Jeanette added, with a small giggle.

Brittany backed out of the driveway, and then maneuvered down the street. She drove quickly, humming to herself.

"What do you need to buy?" Jeanette asked, while gazing out the window.

"Food, paper towels, toothpaste, aspirin, and whatever else you need,"

"Ok,"

Brittany pulled into the lot of a shopping center, where a large grocery store stood in the corner. She parked the car in the closest available spot. She took the keys out of the ignition, and unbuckled her seat-belt. Simon and Jeanette also unbuckled, and then climbed out of the car.

"You don't have to stick with me, guys, go look around," Brittany commanded, as she stepped out of the car. They shrugged, and then walked towards the store together, with Brittany not too far behind them.

"Where should we go first?" Simon asked once they entered the store.

"The baby aisle,"

They wandered around the store, until they reached the baby aisle. The timidly walked down it, not knowing what to expect. They glanced around, at all the things that were necessary for a baby: diapers, bottles, formula, bibs, special shampoos and lotions. Instantly feeling overwhelmed, they exited the aisle at the other end.

"I didn't realize how much a baby needs," Jeanette said with a frown.

"A lot, apparently,"

"I don't know how I'll manage, it's so overwhelming,"

"We'll manage together, and we still have time,"

"You're right, I shouldn't get myself so worked up. We have two months, and who's to say we'll still be here?"

For the rest of the time they spent in the store, they wandered around aimlessly. They went down several aisles, and just looked at the products it contained. They met Brittany near the checkout area, where the magazine racks were covered in pictures of them. Every magazine contained a lie. Not one was true. They helped Brittany load everything onto the conveyor belt.

"Did you find something?" she asked, as she pushed the cart up towards the cashier.

"No," Jeanette replied, going around her to bag the groceries.

"No, Jeanette," Brittany scolded. Jeanette sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Simon took over, and began to bag them for her, while Brittany paid the cashier. Then, she also helped with the bags. Jeanette felt useless, just standing there, but she wanted to follow her sister's orders. Brittany pushed the cart out once they had put all of the bags inside, and they all walked to the car. Not even trying this time, Jeanette got into the backseat of the car, and waited for them to get in. The sky was now dark, and the moon shown brightly above. Simon and Brittany climbed into the car a few moments later, and in no time, they were driving down the road. Jeanette pouted and stood silent. It was nice that Brittany didn't want her to overwork herself, but she could've helped.

"Here we go," Brittany said, as they pulled into their driveway. As soon as she parked, Jeanette climbed out, and went into the house, as Simon and Brittany carried the bags inside. They unpacked them almost as quickly as they had bagged them, and put everything away. Jeanette watched from the kitchen table.

"You must be hungry now," Brittany commented, once they had finished.

"Not really," Jeanette mumbled.

"Do you feel ok?" Brittany asked, with worry.

"No, I feel fine, I'm just not hungry,"

"Ok, I'll just wait until Alvin gets home to eat, then,"

Jeanette slumped down in the kitchen chair. She placed her paws on her abdomen, and she immediately felt kicks in return. She smiled to herself. Brittany excused herself to take a shower, and left Simon and Jeanette alone. Simon sat down in the chair next to Jeanette, watching her every move.

"It feels so magical," she said, after a long minute.

"I can tell, the look on your face says it all,"

"They recognize your voice, you know,"

"How do you know?" he wondered aloud, with curiosity.

"Because whenever you speak, they kick harder,"

"Really?"

"Here, feel, and then say something,"

He placed his paws on her stomach, and then said "Hi, babies,"

He was proven right when the babies indeed began to kick harder.

"I told you," Jeanette said with a smile. "I read online that babies can recognize the sound of their fathers' voice."

"That's amazing," he was once again proven right when the babies kicked rapidly.

"Tell me about it. They love you, Simon,"

He smiled.

"They love you, too. They know that you're their beautiful mother,"

She smiled even wider. They sat there, until Brittany reentered the kitchen.

"Hey, Britt, do you think we could switch bedrooms this weekend?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure, how about on Sunday? Alvin and I have work tomorrow until about three,"

"Ok, that sounds great. Thank you so much. For everything,"

"Oh, you're welcome,"

"I better get to bed, I'm so exhausted," Jeanette yawned.

"Yeah, get some rest,"

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

Simon and her walked out of the kitchen, leaving Brittany alone.

"Goodnight," she said to him, kissing him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Jeanette, goodnight, babies," he said, once they broke away from the kiss.

"Yup, they still know who you are," she said with a smile, one paw rested on her belly.

"I love you,"

"Love you, too,"

And then she walked into her bedroom, where she quickly changed and got into bed. Before she fell asleep, she placed one of the pillows that rested on her bed under her stomach. Then, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued...**

**Awwww! Too much Simonette for me to handle! I love writing this story. And don't worry, Alvin will be making his appearance in the next chapter. And Theodore and Eleanor will be in upcoming chapters! But, until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And vote in the poll! Until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks =)  
**


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello! How's it going? Everything is going good over here! Now, let's get started. To "ChipmunksRule4ever" no, my mom cannot speak Finnish. My grandfather could, as he was born in Finland, but he died before was born. But, I am still learning more about Finland as the days go on. Most of my friends say that it's so cool that I am Finnish when I tell them, because not many people in America are Finnish =). And to "Anon" they might have two babies, but I can't guarantee their names are going to be Tommy and Jessica. I haven't even decided if they were going to have the babies in this story. Which, leads into "SimonetteFanGirl101"s comment. I would love love love to have them stay and raise the babies, and see how they would do, but the thing is that they would get so attached. I mean, I would feel pretty rotten if I had a child, and then suddenly had them ripped out of my arms. That's the only reason why I don't want them to have the babies, unless of course, I write a sequel to this story. But, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves lol =). And now to "Simonette 4eva". I found out yesterday that an unborn baby can recognize their fathers voice =) Of course, they don't know it's their dad, but they recognize the voice as being always with their mom, which Simon is, and they respond to it. When they're born, they'll recognize their fathers' voice, and that's why men often talk to their unborn babies. So that way, if their mom has to go out, they aren't scared. Plus, they'll be comforted by the voice. So, it helps strengthen the bond between daddy and baby ;). And finally, here is the chapter. I know, I know, I've kept you occupied for so long. Enjoy! And please review! **

"Jeanette! Jeanette, wake up! You're having another nightmare!" a strange voice yelled.

She had not remembered hearing this voice in her nightmare. This voice appeared more as a dream, than a nightmare. It was sweet and caring compared to the harsh words expressed in this nightmare. Jeanette drowsily opened her eyes, and saw Simon sitting on the edge of her bed. She reached over to her night table, and slid her glasses up her nose.

"You were screaming so loud, was the nightmare bad?" he asked with concern.

She nodded her head.

"What happened?"

"I saw Eleanor and Theodore. They were right outside the house, and I went out to say hello. They laughed in my face, and called me a slut and a whore. Then, a big guy came up the street, and he approached them. They told him I was bothering them, and he pushed me. I couldn't get up, and they refused to help me, they all continued to laugh at me. I cried for help, but no one came, and they left me there. It was so realistic though,"

"It's just a nightmare, nothing like that would ever happen,"

"I hope not," she replied, with a shiver. The nightmare had made her think. She had a feeling that it had meant something.

"How did you sleep? I take that since you've slept so long, it was good,"

"Yeah, I slept so much better than last night. But, what time is it?"

"It's noon,"

"Is it really?"

"Yup, but you needed it. You haven't slept,"

"True, at least I know how to fall asleep now,"

"How are the babies?"

"Good, kicking,"

He smiled. "That makes all of us happy,"

"Yup," she also smiled.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing,"

"Ok, then, how do you wish to start that?"

"By sitting right here,"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she slumped back against the headboard. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine,"

"Did you have a dream last night?"

"No,"

"Has anything interesting happened?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, not really. I've been waiting for you to wake up,"

"Awww,"

"Nothing interesting goes on unless I'm with you,"

"Really? I'm that interesting?"

"Yes, really,"

"You know, I have a strange feeling right now,"

"What?"

"I think...I think I want to find out more about Theodore and Eleanor. Like why they started weed,"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he skeptically questioned.

"Why not? What's the worst that can happen?"

"Your dream comes alive?"

"I have to take a chance. That's my sister, and your brother,"

"They may be, but who knows what they're capable of,"

"Do you really think that they would hurt me? Especially with all of this," she made a circle around her stomach.

"I don't know, but they might. Especially if they're under the influence. And I really don't want you to get hurt,"

"I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes.

"It's not only you that I worry about nowadays. Remember, you have to worry about the babies now, too,"

"I know, but part of me is saying that I should do it. I have to know, especially if it means getting back our present. We can't stay here forever,"

"I know, but you shouldn't put yourself in danger,"

"My foot just fell asleep," she said, pushing the covers off of herself. She hopped out of the bed, and began walking in circles around the room, trying to walk off the feeling. After she had woken up her foot, she walked over to her dresser, and picked out clothes. Then, she excused herself, and went into the bathroom to change. She did so quickly, and then returned to the bedroom.

"Sorry about that," she said, as she took a seat on the bed.

"It's ok,"

Just when they were about to start their conversation again, the front door opened.

"I thought Brittany said they weren't getting home until three," she stated, once again getting up from the bed. They walked into the kitchen, where sure enough, Brittany and Alvin were home.

"Our bosses let us off early," Brittany said with a smile.

"What're you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"We're going to go out on a date," Brittany raised her eyebrows out of happiness.

"We never get to see each other anymore, so it's a blessing to be off early for once," Alvin added, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's great!" Jeanette smiled.

"Tell me about it. Let me go get ready," she broke out of Alvin's embrace, and pushed out of the kitchen, and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, let me go, too," Alvin said, also making his way out of the kitchen.

"And now it's just you and I," Simon stated.

"And the babies," she placed one paw in the center of her growing belly, a smile spread across her face.

At the sight of her smile, he also smiled. "Come on, let's go sit on the sofa,"

**To be continued...**

**Ah! How was the chapter? Was it good? Or did it suck? Ad we finally saw (a teensy bit) of Alvin! Yayyy! And we know why Jeanette decided to confront Eleanor and Theodore! Yayyy! Again! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And if you haven't, please vote. I'm going to close the poll very, very soon. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	11. Park Visit

**DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! "ChipmunksRule4ever" said in his comment that he noticed that the chapters were becoming a bit similar. Which is exactly what I wanted you all to notice! There's a reason why I've been reusing things in some chapters, such as Simon and Jeanette constantly wanting to bond over their babies. And this is because they're getting into a routine! And a routine means their comfortable where they are! And it's only after their comfortable, that they'll do something that makes them slightly uncomfortable, such as confronting Theodore and Eleanor. So, kudos to 'ChipmunksRule4ever" for pointing that out ;). And now to "anon". First of all, I don't think you're weird or annoying =) And next, my story is kind of meant to not make sense (in a way). For example, the main reason why they're being sent to other places (alternative future, present, etc.) is because they're trying to clear something up, that doesn't exactly pertain to them. But, if they don't clear it up, it will affect their lives. I hope that makes sense lol. And I hope it answered your question. Now, to the poll. As of right now, we have 7 votes for two babies, 2 votes for three babies, and 1 vote for more than four babies. The poll will close soon, so if you haven't voted, or would like to vote again, do so ASAP. Now, I'll FINALLY let you read the chapter. Enjoy! And please review! =D  
**

No sooner than did Alvin and Brittany leave, did the doorbell ring. Jeanette was about stand up to answer it, but Simon beat her to it. She sighed, and sat back, waiting to find out who had rang the bell.

"Hey, Kat, come on in," Simon said. Kat and Simon entered the living room.

"I just saw Alvin and Brittany go out for, like, the first time in a year. Is it a sign of the apocalypse?" Kat asked, while taking a seat next to Jeanette.

"No, no," Jeanette answered with a laugh. "Their bosses let them off early for a change."

"That was nice of them," she smiled. "So what are you guys gonna do?"

"Sit here,"

"That's so boring! Let's do something! It is a Saturday night, after all,"

"What exactly are we going to do? The press follows us around everywhere,"

"We'll go to the park," she said, after a long moment of thinking.

"The park?"

"Yeah, there's tons of things to do there. Row-boating, swings, hiking trails,"

"I can't exactly go on the swings,"

"Sure, you can. My cousin is an obstetrician, and she helped me with that project on pregnancy I did in middle school. You can go on them as long as you aren't going really high, or jumping off. If you're just gently swinging on them, it's fine,"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I guess not,"

"So, then, let's go to the park!"

"How're getting there?"

"I can drive, remember?"

"Yeah. Let's go,"

"Yay!" Kat cheered, jumping up excitedly from her seat on the couch. She pushed the hair that rested in front of her body, to the back, and swept her bangs aside. Jeanette scooted to the edge of the sofa, and gently stood up, Simon standing right behind her.

"Do you need to do anything before we leave?" Kat asked, almost impatient.

"No, I don't think so,"

"Yay! Let's go!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist.

They walked through the house, and to the front door, which Simon locked behind them. Kat took out her car keys, and lead them to a shiny, white car. She got in on the drivers side, and Simon and Jeanette climbed into the backseat. Kat put a pair of sunglasses on, and turned the key in the ignition. She slowly edged away from the curb and then drove swiftly down the street.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked, once they had pulled up to a red light.

"It doesn't matter," Jeanette replied.

"Do you want to go row-boating first? That's always fun,"

Jeanette looked to Simon, who nodded. "Ok," she answered.

"Coolio," Kat said, bobbing her head in circles.

For the rest of the drive, they stood silent, and listened to the radio. Kat fidgeted with the radio whenever a station went to commercial, eagerly searching for the hottest songs. Soon, they pulled into a long driveway. Runners raced by the car, and kids eagerly approached the large park, with their parents thirty feet behind them. Kat drove through the many twists and turns of the surrounding trees, eventually coming to a rectangular parking lot. She parked the car near a long pathway, and everyone climbed out of the car. She locked it, and then they walked down the pathway, and were eventually face to face with a large lake. People were row-boating, kayaking, and paddle-boating in the lake, while others fished outside of it.

"Over here," Kat motioned towards a small, wooden building. A teenage girl was standing behind the counter, texting on her phone. Her name tag read "Christi".

"Excuse me?" Kat said, and the girls head snapped up. She immediately closed the cell phone. "Hi, we'd like to rent a rowboat."

"Uh, sure. You just need to fill out release forms. You also have to pay ten dollars to rent the boat, which you'll get back at the end of the hour,"

"No problem," Kat said, taking out a Juicy Couture wallet. She handed the girl a crisp ten dollar bill, and the girl handed her three release forms. Kat handed one to Simon, and another to Jeanette, and kept the last for herself. Once they had finished filling them out, Christi handed them each a life jacket, and then a set of oars.

"Have fun," she added, as Kat, Simon and Jeanette walked away.

Kat chose a boat quickly, and then pushed it into the water. She threw her life jacket inside the boat, not bothering to put it on. Simon did the same. Jeanette attempted to, but Kat stopped her.

"Listen, if you don't put that life jacket on, and Brittany finds out, she'll have my head. You're wearing it,"

Jeanette sighed, and put the life jacket on. It barely snapped into place, because of her huge belly. Kat pushed the boat out further into the water, and then Jeanette climbed in. Simon and Kat pushed it a tad bit further, and then also climbed in. Kat picked up the oars, and started rowing the boat towards the middle of the lake. She knew exactly what she was doing as she rowed them around the lake, consistently checking the time. When their hour in the lake was up, the sun was beginning to set. She smoothly rowed them in. This time, they all climbed out, and then pulled the boat into the shore. Jeanette unbuckled the life jacket, and pulled it off as if it were a snake.

"Let's go bring these jackets back," Kat instructed, trying to ignore Jeanette's impulsive act.

They returned the jackets, and Kat got her money back.

"What next?" she questioned, and then she answered her own question. "I'm actually dying to go on the swings, especially since it's one of my favorite past times. Can we go there next?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kat smiled, and then they walked out of the lake area. Kat lead them to a playground in the woods, where a few small children were playing. There was a little girl sitting on one of the swings. As soon as they approached her, she hopped off the swing, and ran towards her mother, who was sitting on a park bench, spoon-feeding a small toddler. Kat took her swing, and Jeanette sat down next to her.

"Are you going to sit down, Simon?" Jeanette asked, pointing to the empty swing next to her.

"No, thanks, I'd rather push you,"

"Aww, you don't have to,"

"Honey, if he wants to push you, let him push you," Kat said. She pushed herself off, and then began pumping her legs, swinging higher and higher. Simon gently pushed Jeanette's swing, which wasn't going nearly as high as Kat's swing. Suddenly, a large group of people with cameras ran toward the three. Kat threw her feet down, and stopped the swing from any further motion. She stood up, as Jeanette stood up. The paparazzi had found them, once again. They quickly ran toward the car, not saying a word to one another. The paparazzi, however, continued to interrogate them. Kat unlocked the dorrs of the car, and hopped in. As soon as Simon and Jeanette closed their doors, she reversed the car, and then sped away.

"I'm so sorry," Kat apologized "I never should've brought you here."

"It's ok. We had a good time," Jeanette tried to reassure her.

"But, if we didn't come here, they wouldn't have seen you. I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault, Kat, they follow us almost everywhere,"

Kat pursed her lips, and focused on the road ahead. She was clearly upset because of what had happened. The ride back seemed longer, possibly because an eerie silence filled the car. Kat breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled up in front of the house, and the yard was lacking in photographers. She parked the car, and then, once again, got out of it. Simon and Jeanette got out a moment after her.

"I'm sorry," she said for the final time. "I'm going to go home now." she motioned to the apartment that was attached to Simon and Jeanette's house.

"Are you sure? You can come in," Jeanette offered.

"No, go enjoy the rest of your night,"

"Don't feel bad, Kat,"

"Whatever," she replied, and then she walked up the stairs to her apartment, leaving Simon and Jeanette alone in the yard.

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Good? Bad? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it =) And I'm sososososo sorry for updating so late at night (well, where I am anyway lol). So, I'll let you go now. So, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and please vote in the poll, which will be closing soon. And fino alla prossima volta (which is Italian for "until next time" ;D) Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	12. Girl Talk

**Hello! How's everyone doing? Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was busy. I probably won't be able to update on Saturdays. I'm also sorry about this extremely late posting. Now, to questions. First "Brittany". You are not annoying me =) I love answering everyone's questions. And in my mind, the past is already done. Although the past controls the future, you can still change the outcome by improving your present. Even though they went to the future to adjust the past, it was just guaranteeing that their later future would be stable. And, when they go to an alternative present in this story, they are guaranteeing that their near future (in their real world) will be perfect. I hope that answers your question. And now to "Simonette 4eva". I actually don't know if Jeanette will go into labor. They obviously have a time limit, but they might make it out in time. The only reason why I'm hesitant for them to actually have the babies is because they'll get attached to them, and will want to stay there. I do have a plan, but it's not set in stone yet =). Also, if I decide to write ANOTHER sequel, maybe they will actually have kids. Who knows? Because I certainly don't lol. Hope that answered your question, and don't worry, I always want to answer questions. And finally, here is the chapter. Enjoy! And please review! **

The movement around the house did not stop the next day. Moving around the sheets, mattresses and personal belongings was not as easy as it had seemed a few days earlier. Jeanette sat on her bed and observed the movement, since once again, she was not allowed to lift a finger. She wasn't even allowed to carry a piece of clothing to the next room. However, she obliged to Brittany's rules, although she despised them.

"Finally done," Brittany sighed, as she collapsed on Jeanette's bed.

"It would've been a lot less time consuming if I had helped,"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you to over exert yourself,"

"I would've been fine,"

"Too bad, so sad, you didn't have to help nor were you going to,"

Jeanette huffed, and slumped down. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Alvin and I are going out, again. We love to spend any amount of time we have free with each other,"

"I understand," Jeanette smiled.

"What about you?"

"It depends. I want to see how Kat is,"

"Is she sick?" Brittany asked with concern.

"No, no, yesterday we went to the park with her and the paparazzi caught up with us. She blamed herself because she took us there,"

"Awww, poor Kat. She must feel horrible,"

"She went home all quiet and upset. And she's normally so happy-go-lucky, too,"

"Yeah, invite her over today. Make her feel better,"

"Is that the only thing I'm allowed to do?" Jeanette asked with sarcasm.

"Not the only thing, Jeanette. You just can't do anything strenuous, ok?"

"Yes, mommy," she said, batting her eyelashes and smiling.

Brittany narrowed her eyes, and then smiled. "Do you want anything to eat?" she asked, sitting up.

"No, I'm not hungry,"

"Really? You haven't eaten anything all morning,"

"Um, that's because I was up snacking all night. I'm still full," Jeanette tried to cover it up.

"Ok, then," she shrugged. "I'm going to get ready." she stood up, and walked out of the room, once again leaving Jeanette alone.

She laid back against the head board, and she glanced around the room that she now shared with Simon. He would be there if she needed him. Then again, he was always there for her. Soon, if they weren't back to their own time, they would be sharing the room with more than just each other. She snapped out of her trance when Brittany called out "Jeanette! We're leaving!"

She got up off of the bed to hear the front door shut. She wandered into the living room, where Simon was sitting on the couch.

"I'm gonna go see if Kat wants to come over," she announced.

"No, let me go," he tried to get off of the sofa.

"Stay! I have to stretch my legs, anyway,"

"Are you sure?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm positive," she smiled, and walked towards the front door. She opened it, and walked outside. She strained her eyes from the bright sun, and carefully walked down the stairs. The, she walked to the side apartment, and climbed the stairs with caution. She knocked on the door, and Kat answered. She was wearing a skin tight black dress.

"Oh, hey, Jeanette," she said, unenthusiastically.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jeanette asked with worry.

"No, no. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over,"

"I'd love to," she smiled. "But you didn't have to climb all of these stairs."

"I had to stretch my legs anyway,"

"Alright, just let me get my keys,"

She disappeared into the apartment, and was back in a flash.

"Don't you have to tell your mom where you're going?"

"My mom is at work," she answered quietly. She locked the door, and then followed Jeanette down the stairs, and into their house.

"So you were home alone?"

"Yeah, I'm always home alone. My mom works all day, I haven't seen my dad since I was six, my sister lives in New York with her husband and kids, and my brother lives in Vegas,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up,"

"It's fine. I keep everything bottled up. It's nice to tell someone,"

"You haven't told anyone before?"

"Never. I usually just say I have a single mom,"

"Do you want to tell me more?"

She nodded, but glanced over at Simon who was still sitting on the couch. It was obvious that she didn't want him to hear. Jeanette motioned for her to follow, and she lead her to the bedroom.

"Simon, we'll be in the bedroom," she called out before shutting the door.

"Ok,"

After hearing his response, she shut the door. She sat on the bed, and Kat did so after her.

"So," Jeanette started the conversation.

"Well, my mom and dad got married young. They were only nineteen. They had just met, and swore it was a match made in heaven. A year later, my mom had my sister, Kim. Another year later, she had my brother, Kenneth. And then three years after that, she had me. Soon after I was born, my parents marriage started to fall apart. They were always fighting about every little thing," a tear shined in the corner of her eye.

"And then, my dad just left. One day, we woke up and he was gone. His stuff was gone, his car was gone, everything was gone. My siblings blamed me. They said it was all my fault, and that they broke up because I was born. My mother would cry everyday, hoping she would have enough money to pay the bills and take care of us kids. My sister moved out when she turned seventeen, and my brother left soon after. My sister didn't even invite my mother and I to her wedding. She just sent us an email of her husband and her. Then, we got another picture, about eighteen months later, of her daughter. Another year later, she had a son. She never called, I don't even know their names. Isn't that sad? I don't know my niece or nephew's name," she wiped away the tears that had spilled down her cheeks.

"That is sad," Jeanette said, feeling tears gathering in her own eyes. She quickly wiped them away, hoping Kat wouldn't see her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Kat said, her own tears falling harder.

"Don't worry about it," she said, as she wiped away the tears.

"A-and my brother, lives in Vegas with his girlfriend. He calls more than my sister. Once a year, at Christmas, just to say hi for two minutes, and then hang up. Consider yourself lucky. You have a great boyfriend, and a loving family. It's just my mom and I,"

Jeanette nodded. She really wasn't that lucky. Her sister and Simon's brother were on drugs, for crying out loud. And for all she knew, she hadn't been on speaking terms with her. Both girls sobbed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything ok?" Simon called from behind the door.

"Y-yeah," Jeanette answered.

"Are you crying?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Jeanette, it's my job to worry about you,"

"Please don't, we're fine. Just girl-talk,"

He sighed. "Ok, well I'll be in the living room if you need me,"

"Ok,"

"See what I mean?" Kat said, after they had heard him walk away. "He loves you so much. My father could care less about my mother."

"Part of me is scared, though. What if he doesn't want me after they get here? What if he changes his mind?"

"He loves you, and he would never do that. Never, ever, ever. And if he ever did, even though I can guarantee he won't, I would track him down, and kick his ass,"

Jeanette nodded, knowing that Kat was telling the truth. But, part of her couldn't help but to worry the things would go wrong if she actually had the babies. She pushed the thoughts away, and tried to stay focused on why she was there. To talk to Kat.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Awww, I feel bad for Kat. And Jeanette. Poor girls =( I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll keep this authors note short. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. And please vote in the poll, which will probably close tomorrow. Until the, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	13. A Few Answers

**Hey =) Yay! Tomorrow is the last day of school for me! I'm so excited. But, I have to go back Wednesday, Friday, Monday and Tuesday for finals. But yay! Tomorrow's the last day of classes! So, what do you guys think of this new picture chapter thingy? Personally, I don't like it. It makes me a little dizzy =P. Anyway, we're not here to talk about me. Now, to your questions. To "bratzs12345" no I cannot make two chapter a day =(. I barely have enough time for uploading one chapter a day. And no, Simon is not leaving Jeanette. Hope that answered your questions +). And now to "Simonette 4eva" don't worry, you're not bugging me =) I love love love answering questions. Feel free to ask away =). And now to "Brittany". That's a great idea, but I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this story yet. We may get to something like that, or we may not. I'm not sure yet, but I like your idea. Thanks for suggesting it! And now, here's the chapter. Enjoy! And please review! **

"Hey, I just noticed that Brittany isn't here. Is she at work?" Kat asked, a hiccup following. Her face was still tear stained, as was Jeanette's, although they had stopped sobbing.

"No, she went out with Alvin again,"

"The world must be ending. They barely ever go out. I'm shocked,"

A small giggle escaped Jeanette's lips. "They had such a good time last night, they wanted to go out again,"

"I don't blame them, they don't get to see a lot of each other. They're always working,"

"Why do they work? I keep forgetting," Jeanette had wanted to know the answer, but didn't want to make it seem obvious that she truly didn't know.

"If you keep forgetting things, I'm going to take you to the doctor. I'm not sure if that's normal," her cheeks turned to a bright red "And, Alvin and Brittany work so, uh, they could help you."

"It's normal. I did research on it. And thank you,"

"No problem. So what did Alvin and Brittany do yesterday?"

"I think they went to a restaurant. Or a movie,"

"You don't remember?" Kat eyed her warily.

"No, they just didn't tell me,"

"Maybe they had too much fun," Kat winked.

"Maybe. Whatever they did, they didn't tell me,"

"Ahh, I'll ask her if I see her," she shrugged. "How have you been feeling?"

"Good, but I keep having vivid nightmares. They're really creepy," Jeanette shuddered at the though, especially since her nightmares had become recurring. Every night, she had the same nightmare, the one where she tries to talk to Theodore and Eleanor.

"It's ok. It's because of all the hormones,"

"I know, I did my research," she smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Do you still talk to Eleanor?"

"No! Who would? She's pathetic,"

"Hey, that's my sister!"

"Jeanette, you've said yourself that she's pathetic,"

"Really?"

"Yes, you have,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that,"

"I know,"

"Especially those people she hangs out with,"

"Who?"

"You seriously don't remember? I have to take you to a doctor,"

"I don't remember, and you don't have to,"

"Well, first, there's Mikayla and Pablo. They're together, and they've been suspended about ten times this year alone. I think they're the ones who pressured them into starting, but it could've been Leah. She's a ditzy brunette, who dyes her hair bleach blond. She's also been suspended so many times. And worst of all, they're all in our class, but half the time they don't show up,"

Jeanette frowned. "They hang out with them all the time?"

"Always, they're like, attached at the hip,"

"What about that kid who wiped his head across the chalkboard?"

"George? He's a mental case,"

"Is he on drugs?"

"Probably, I smell it on him all the time,"

"Is he friends with them?"

"Pablo hates him so much. He's threatened George,"

"What?"

"Nothing would ever happen, Jeanette,"

"How can you say that? Who knows how dangerous Pablo is?"

"Puh-lease,"

"Seriously Kat? He's on drugs, and who knows what he's capable of,"

"Don't worry, Jeanette,"

"And my sister hangs out with them?"

"Unfortunately,"

Jeanette groaned.

"Great, now I'm going to have Simon and Brittany on my case," Kat also groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to worry about it. I can't. I already have too much on my plate,"

Kat nodded. A look of relief spread across her face.

"Do you want to go see what Simon's doing? He's alone and he's probably worried," Jeanette asked.

"Sure,"

They got off of the bed, Jeanette nearly falling in the process. Kat grabbed her arm, even though she had regained her balance.

"Your dangerous to be around, you know," Kat concluded.

"My center of gravity of off because of all the extra weight,"

"I know that. But if something happens to you when you're with me, I'll feel really guilty, and I'll never hear the end of it from Brittany and Simon,"

"And I'll convince them to leave you alone,"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Like they'll listen to you,"

Jeanette opened the door, and walked into the hallway, with Kat right behind her.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Simon asked, once they walked into the living room.

"Talking," Jeanette responded, sitting down next to him.

"You were in there for a long time,"

"We know," they replied, simultaneously.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing important," Kat shrugged.

"Nothing important? You were both crying for twenty minutes,"

"It really was nothing important," Jeanette reassured him.

"You really worry me,"

"She worries everyone," Kat concluded. "I worry that something will happen to her when she's with me."

"It's not polite to talk about someone when they're in front of you," Jeanette said, with a giggle.

"It's not polite to talk about someone behind their back either," Kat replied. "Which would you prefer?"

"I guess in front of me," she replied with a sigh.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. Kat pulled a phone out of the pocketbook she carried.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hey, mom."

There was a pause before Kat began to talk again.

"I understand. It's cool, don't worry about it," a look of disappointment surrounded her face. "Love you too, bye."

She hung up the phone, and sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"Is everything ok, Kat?" Jeanette questioned, with concern.

"My mom is working late again," she took a deep breath. "But what else is new?"

"I'm sorry," Jeanette apologized. "You can stay here if you want. And you can finally talk to Brittany."

"Ok," she agreed, in a quiet voice.

**To be continued...**

**Now that I am officially a broken record, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, to the results of the poll. It looks like Simon and Jeanette are having 2 babies! 7 votes for "2", 3 votes for "3", and 1 vote for "more...". Anyways, I may not be able to update tomorrow, but I hope I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	14. Chatter

**Hello! Sorry for not updating yesterday. It's a really long story, but I wish I could've updated. There just aren't enough hours in a day. Now, to questions. To "bratzs12345" yes, I am going to make a part where Jeanette meets Mikayla and Pablo, and it's coming up soon =). Now to "Brittany". I'm not sure if you commented twice, or if you're two separate people, so I'm just going to address you separately. I already have a plan for the "threequel" thanks to you, but they'll be in their normal time =). And to "anon", I will be continuing "A Sixsome", I just don't know when. And what is your brother afraid of asking me? Was it the sixsome question, or something different? Please specify in your next comment, thanks =). And now to "Chipmunksule4ever" I'm sorry about your computer =(. Unfortunately, I am ADDICTED to writing this story, so not updating really isn't an option for me. Sorry =(. And now, here's the chapter! So, enjoy! And please review!**

"Let me run upstairs and get my helmet," Kat said, as soon as Alvin and Brittany walked through the front door.

"Why?" Brittany asked, cracking a smile.

"Because you and Alvin are actually hanging out,"

"Why does that shock you?"

"Because I'm positive it's a sign of the apocalypse,"

"Pfffft, crazy Kat,"

"That's my name, don't wear it out,"

"How've you been?"

"Good, can't wait for the school year to be over,"

"I don't blame you,"

"At least we don't get as much work as we did last year,"

"Are you planning on going to college?"

"I'm not exactly sure, you know, with our financial situation, and everything," Kat frowned.

"If you do go to college, what would you major in?"

"Probably nursing," she said, as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

Brittany glanced down at her watch. "Well, we aren't staying, we just wanted to drop in for a minute,"

"Ooh, what're you going to do now?"

"No idea,"

"Have fun," Kat stuck her tongue out at Brittany, who shook her head in return.

"See ya later, crazy Kat," Alvin said, as he walked back through the front door.

"What exactly was the point of that?" Simon asked.

"No clue. They probably just wanted to check up on us. You know how protective Brittany is of me," Jeanette answered.

"You're right,"

"I'm exhausted," she said, out of nowhere. She leaned her back against the couch, and slumped down.

"How did you sleep last night?" Kat asked.

"Fine, actually,"

"It's probably from the pregnancy, then,"

"Probably,"

Simon wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, and she leaned into him with the best of her ability. Kat gave her a look that said I told you so.

"Dammit!" Kat suddenly exclaimed, making Simon and Jeanette jump.

"Kat, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something. Sorry for startling you,"

"It's alright," Jeanette replied, placing her paws on her expanding belly.

"How are you feeling? Besides being exhausted,"

"Swollen and heavy,"

"How does it feel to be pregnant?"

Jeanette didn't exactly know how to answer Kat's question. "Uhh, it's ok. It feels amazing to feel the babies kick, but everything else doesn't feels so...great,"

Kat nodded. "I was just curious,"

"But don't let that scare you from ever having kids,"

"It doesn't," Kat smiled.

"Good,"

"Did you ever make a doctors' appointment?" Kat wondered aloud.

"No,"

"I think you have to go every four weeks, though,"

"Really?"

"Every four weeks in the beginning, every two weeks from week thirty-two to thirty-six, and once a week from thirty-six on. At least that's what my cousin told me,"

"I never knew that,"

"Really?" Kat asked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"I, uh, yeah I knew, I just didn't know they were that frequent. Brittany usually makes my appointments,"

Kat nodded again. "And how're you doing, daddy-to-be?"

"I'm well,"

"Well? That's it? Not even excited about being a daddy?"

"Of course I'm excited, but I worry about Jeanette,"

"You really don't have to," Jeanette said, butting into the conversation. "Why does everyone worry about me?"

"Because you're a tad-bit accident prone," Kat stated. It was the truth.

"But I'm not that bad!"

"Don't argue with it, appreciate that so many people care about you,"

Jeanette sighed, taking everything Kat had just said. She was right, but Jeanette wasn't the type who wanted attention.

"I do appreciate it, but I don't like the attention," she said shortly.

Kat nodded, and then flipped open her phone. "I should probably go home, and make my mom dinner. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks," Jeanette answered.

"Simon?"

"No, thank you,"

"Alright, then, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, as she stood up. Jeanette tried to get up, but Simon stopped her. Instead, he stood up and walked Kat to the front door.

"You don't have to baby me," Jeanette said, when Simon came back into the living room.

"I choose to baby you because I love you,"

"I love you too, but you seriously don't have to,"

"I feel as if I do,"

"I give up, you win,"

"Thank you for finally agreeing with me,"

"I'm not agreeing, I'm just not fighting it,"

He kissed her suddenly, and she enjoyed every moment of it.

"What was that for?" she questioned, once it had ended.

"Just because,"

She smiled, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "I feel disgusting,"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't showered in days,"

"Isn't it a little hard to shower during pregnancy?"

"I'm sure it is, but I have to,"

"What if you slip and fall? You trip when the floor isn't wet,"

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Just keep your ears open in case I call you,"

"I will,"

She carefully got up off of the sofa, and walked into her bedroom, where she took out the pajamas she had been wearing for the past few days. She then wandered into the bathroom, where she took out fresh towels. Then, she undressed and stepped into the shower. She was careful not to move too rapidly, so she wouldn't slip. She washed her hair, and then her body with great speed, and then stepped out of the shower before turning the water off. After she wrapped a towel around herself, she turned off the water. After drying herself off, she put her nightgown on and hung the towels on the curtain rod. Her hair dripped a little, but it didn't bother her.

"I'm done," she said, as she stepped out of the bathroom door, carrying the clothes she had been wearing.

"Ok,"

"And I'm going to bed,"

She ducked into the bedroom, and threw the clothes into the laundry basket. Simon entered the bedroom, and kissed her forehead after she got into bed.

"Goodnight, I love you," she said, moving around to get comfortable.

"Goodnight, I love you, too," he replied.

And then Jeanette fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoy reading this almost as much as I enjoy writing it. I'll keep this short, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks =)  
**


	15. Confrontation

**Hihi! How's it going? Everything is good on my side! :D. Now, to questions. To "munkedupjoe213" I think that they're going to go back to their real world before she actually gives birth. Because, I have a plan for a sequel to this story. And trust me, the sequel may be WAY more twisted than this story and it's prequel, "Tornado". And yes, I'll be continuing 'A Sixsome" soon. I'm just sticking to this story and its sequels for now. And to "bratzs12345" yes, Pablo and Mikayla are a couple ;). To "Xavious216" I don't remember saying Theodore was aggressive. Maybe you could tell me where it was? Because, as you'll see in this chapter, he's exactly the opposite ;). Which leads in "Simonette 4eva"s question. This chapter! Yes, you'll finally meet them! Woohoo! And you're still not bothering me, so feel free to ask anything. And thanks to everyone else who reviews! I appreciate it so much! Especially with all of your kind words. They make me so happy. I feel almost as if I'm on top of the world! :D. And now, here is a very long-awaited chapter. Enjoy! And please review!**

Jeanette groaned when she woke up the next morning. It was Monday, which meant school. She groaned again as she pushed her sheets off, and got off of her bed. She stretched, and then patted her belly, before continuing to get ready for school. She picked out an outfit to wear, and then wandered to the bathroom to get changed. She did so quickly, and when she went back into the bedroom, she realized Simon was not in his bed. Pushing it aside, she exited the room after she had put her pajamas away, and walked into the kitchen. Simon was seated at the table, and Brittany was running around, getting ready for work.

"Good morning," he said, once he spotted her.

"Good morning," she replied, a yawn immediately following.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yes and no. I woke up every few hours because of the babies,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok,"

Brittany came into the kitchen. "Hey, you're getting good," she said to Jeanette.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked, curiously.

"I used to have to wake you up every morning, now you wake up on your own,"

"Oh,"

"You better get going, Kat's waiting,"

"How do you know? You haven't even looked out the window,"

"I hear her door open and close every morning,"

Jeanette shrugged, and picked up her book bag from its resting place. She walked out the front door, and carefully down the steps with Simon right behind her. Sure enough, Kat was waiting outside.

"Hello," she said shortly. Her eyes looked tired.

"What's the matter?" Jeanette asked, as she approached her.

"I barely slept at all last night,"

"Welcome to my world," Jeanette said, with a smile.

They started walking down the street, making small talk. They arrived at the school almost instantly. As they entered the school building, Jeanette saw Theodore and Eleanor walk around the side of the building, with three kids that matched the descriptions of the ones Kat had told her about this past weekend. They were all laughing and a tall, tan boy carried a black book bag. He was the only one carrying anything. Jeanette, Simon and Kat continued to walk into the building, but Jeanette couldn't get her mind off of them. Sure enough, when the girls walked into their Spanish classroom, the smell of marijuana was strong.

"Mrs. Pierce, I'm extremely nauseous, can I have a pass to the nurse?" Jeanette asked, after she had been sitting down for a minute.

"Of course," she replied, taking out the pass. She handed it to Jeanette, whose plan had succeeded. She walked out of the classroom, and went toward the front door instead of the nurse. She walked right out of the building, and in the direction that she had seen Theodore and Eleanor go in a few minutes earlier. She followed the smell, although it made her dizzy and light-headed. At the far end of the school parking lot, she saw them standing with a bleach-blond, who Jeanette assumed was Leah. She continued towards them, although her steps had grown slower and smaller. When she finally made it there, her heart was beating rapidly. They turned around with faces of annoyance and anger.

"What do you want?" Eleanor growled through her teeth.

"I wanted to say hi," Jeanette answered, although she sounded as if she was unsure of herself.

"Well, I don't,"

"But it's been so long!"

"Do you think I care?"

"I would hope so,"

"Well I don't care at all,"

"But, Eleanor..."

"Don't 'but Eleanor' me," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Eleanor..." Jeanette started, but she was cut off by Leah.

"Listen, slut, you better leave her alone,"

"Who are you to tell me to leave her alone? She's my sister," Jeanette asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sister just means that we're related by blood," Eleanor said, her lips tightly closed. "It doesn't mean that we have to get along or make nice."

"I just wanted to..."

"Don't bother, Jeanette, you and Brittany mean absolutely nothing to me. You're just a whore who I'm related to by blood,"

Theodore looked upset by Eleanor's harsh words. He looked almost as if he wished for her to stop. However, he didn't say anything. He just stood there, quiet, and solemn-looking.

"What's the problem?" a deep-voiced boy asked. A tan couple approached. They had dark hair, which matched perfectly against their olive skin-tones. It was the same couple Jeanette had seen that morning. Clearly, the couple was Pablo and Mikayla.

"This whore is giving us a problem," Eleanor answered, with an evil sparkle in her eye.

"Oh, really?" Pablo asked, rhetorically. He raised one eyebrow.

Jeanette immediately realized that she had put herself in danger. She was surrounded by a group whose potential was unknown to her. The only sane-looking one was Theodore, who kind of stood back from the crowd. He looked as if he would reach out and help her, only he didn't. Probably because he didn't want to look weak by helping her. Jeanette turned around, and quickly walked away, however, the taunting continued behind her.

"Yeah, you better run!" yelled Leah.

"We weren't done with you, preggo!" Pablo screamed.

She ignored them, and paid attention to her footwork instead. She wanted to move as fast as possible, without tripping over her own two feet. She practically ran up the steps to the school, and was out of breath by the time she reached the classroom. First period had just ended, and the kids piled out of the classroom. Kat was the last one out.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I didn't go to the nurse,"

"Where did you go?" Kat asked, almost angrily.

"I went to go see Eleanor and Theodore," she answered, hesitantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jeanette?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"That was one of the stupidest things you could've done! What if they hurt you?"

"I don't know," she repeated.

"Seriously, Jeanette. You're so smart, but you make such stupid decisions!"

"I know,"

Suddenly, Kat's face relaxed. "Oh, my god, I sound like a parent, right?"

"Yup,"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You have to be careful. What would've happened if they did something to you?"

"I don't know,"

"Well, it's over now. What's done, is done,"

"Please don't tell Simon,"

"I won't,"

"Let's get to class, then,"

And then they walked to class. Not a word of Jeanette's confrontation was mentioned.

**To be continued...**

**Ahhhhhh! We finally saw Eleanor and Theodore. And did Eleanor seem kind of mean? Yikes! And don;t worry, this wasn't the last of them. Remember, Simon and Jeanette have to fix things before they can get anywhere. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I appreciate your comments sosososososososo much! And until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	16. Doctors Office

**Hello! =) I am so sorry for posting so late! And yay! I broke 100 reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you all so much for reviewing my story! Words can't express how much I appreciate this! Now to questions. To "Brittany" no, Eleanor wasn't high, she was just being mean =(. And to "ChipmunksRuvle4ever" yay! I'm happy for you! I want a new computer so badly, but mine is in great shape, so I don't need one. And don't worry, I HAVE to finish this one before I can even THINK about a sequel lol. I just started thinking of ideas based off of everyone's comments ;). And to "Simonette 4eva" you practically hit the nail on the head with your assumption, but that isn't how it's going to happen. I have a plan mwuah ha ha lol. But you're close ;). To "Emmazippy577" maybe Eleanor will decide not to beat Jeanette up. But I understand, I'm the oldest in my family too, but my younger sister always beats me up lol. And to "bratzs12345" I'm not sure yet on either of your questions, but I have a good idea on what will happen. Just keep reading to find out ;). Finally, here's the chapter. Enjoy! And please review!**

Jeanette and Simon walked home after school that day, once again leaving Kat behind. Jeanette hadn't mentioned her encounter with her sister to Simon yet, and she didn't plan to. They talked about how their day went. How two girls in their class did not stop talking about One Direction, how badly most of the girls in the class wanted to hurt George, et cetera. When they arrived home, they discovered that they wouldn't be staying home. Brittany had left them a note reminding them that Jeanette had to go to the doctor. However, it wasn't a reminder to them. This was their first time finding out that she had to go to the doctor. Luckily, Brittany had left the doctors business card, so they knew where they were going.

"I wish she would've mentioned that this morning," Jeanette commented, after reading the note.

"A little forward would've been nice," he agreed.

"I guess we should go now, since the time on the card says three thirty and its already quarter to three," she said, while checking the time.

"How are we going to get there? It's close to the park we went to on Saturday with Kat,"

"Maybe she'll drive us. Ninth period ends now anyway,"

"Do you think she would do that?"

Jeanette nodded. "But I'll call her to ask,"

She picked up the phone that was attached to the wall, and scanned through the caller ID. When Kat's name popped up, she pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Kat answered.

"Hey, Kat,"

"Oh, hey, Jeanette. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but I was wondering if I could ask you for a small favor,"

"Sure, anything,"

"Do you think you could take me to the doctor? The appointment is at three thirty,"

"Of course! I'll be home in five minutes. Will you be ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready,"

"Alright, I'll see you in five minutes,"

"Thanks so much,"

"No problem, bye,"

"Bye,"

Jeanette hung up the phone, and then turned to Simon.

"She'll take us," she said, and he nodded in reply.

They went outside, and sat on their steps until Kat got home.

"I'll be out in a minute," she said, as she quickly ran up the steps to her apartment. The door opened, and slammed within a minute, and Kat came running back down the stairs, this time with her car keys.

"You didn't have to rush," Jeanette said to Kat, who was out of breath.

"Don't worry about it, are you ready to go?" she asked in between breaths.

They nodded, and stood up. Then, they followed Kat to her car.

"Where is it?" she asked, as she got into the drivers seat. Jeanette handed her the card, which she read very fast. Then, she handed the card back to Jeanette, and put her seat belt on. Jeanette and Simon did the same, and then Kat pulled out of her spot along the curb, and drove up the street.

"What time is your appointment, again?" she questioned, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Three thirty. You don't have to hurry, we'll be early,"

"But you may have to wait a while. Ob-gyn's are usually packed,"

"Oh,"

Kat pushed the speed limit as she drove, going exactly the same speed as it. She seemed as if she had years of experience, although she had been driving with her license for about a year. She swiftly pulled into a small parking lot that surrounded a large building. Kat parked the car, and the three of them got out. They stood in front of the building for a moment, before heading inside. Once they got inside, they followed the directory to the office. The office was very colorful. Pastel yellow and green walls, and brown chairs. Pink and blue streamers hung from the ceiling. There was a bulletin board with dozens of pictures of babies on it. Their were a few small tables with pregnancy magazines, and a children's' corner. One woman sat in a chair, filling out paperwork. A nurse sat behind a glass window, looking eager to go home. Jeanette approached the window, and the nurse slid it open.

"Name," she said, with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Jeanette Miller,"

"Oh, yes, a three thirty appointment. Take a seat, we'll call you when the doctor is ready,"

Jeanette nodded, and took a seat in between Kat and Simon. Her nerves got the rest of her as she began to wring her fingers. Kat picked up the first magazine she saw, and began reading. Simon silently sat there, keeping his head down.

"Jeanette?" a friendlies-sounding nurse called from an open door. Jeanette stood up, and walked to her, with Simon at her side. Kat stood where she was, continuing to read the magazine.

"Follow me," the nurse said cheerfully. Her smile was so large it looked as if her face would crack. She led them to a small exam room, with an ultrasound machine.

"How are you feeling, today?"

"Good," Jeanette answered.

The nurse took out blood pressure machine.

"Let me take your blood pressure," she said, and Jeanette stuck out her arm. The nurse put the machine on, and it automatically took her blood pressure.

"Looks good," she said, while she was taking it off. After putting the machine away, she walked over to a computer which sat in the corner of the room. She started typing furiously.

"So you're thirty-two weeks pregnant, correct?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Correct," Jeanette answered, although she hadn't exactly known.

"With twins," the nurse said, reading to herself. "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Not exactly,"

"Really?" the nurse questioned, raising one eyebrow. "None at all?"

Jeanette shook her head. "No,"

"Well, then, I guess this visit will be short. The doctor will be here in a minute, and she'll talk about your birth plan with you," she logged off of the computer, and then walked out of the room.

"You really have no questions?" Simon asked her.

"I would if I knew what I was talking about. I know absolutely nothing about this,"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Another friendly-looking face peeked in the door, before walking in. She wore a white lab coat over a yellow dress.

"How are we doing today?" she asked, as she logged onto the computer.

"Fine," Jeanette answered, for the second time.

"Good, good," the doctor said. "Now, I'm just going to tell you something that you should already know. Basically, since you're pregnant with multiples, you can go any day now,"

"Any day now?" Jeanette repeated, shocked. "I thought I have eight weeks left."

"Well you see, when you're pregnant with multiples, they usually come earlier than with a singleton pregnancy. Twins are usually born within weeks thirty-five to thirty-eight, however, some are born before that. I'm just making sure you know that anything can happen," she said with a smile.

Jeanette nodded her head, although she was a little bit distracted from that point on. Any day now? Isabella promised two months.

"Now, I want the nurse to perform an ultrasound to make sure the babies are head down at this point. If they aren't and they don't turn by the next appointment, I'm ordering a c-section so the risk level goes down, but we'll talk about that at the next appointment," she walked to the door, and opened it. "The nurse will be right in, and then you can schedule your next appointment at the front desk. Have a great afternoon."

She disappeared through the door, gently shutting it behind her. After she had left, Jeanette turned to Simon, with her mouth hanging open.

"Any day now," she said, her eyes wide. "I can't believe that Isabella lied to us."

"I doubt she lied, she just gave us the amount of time from then until your due date,"

"But she told us we would have two months!" she exclaimed. She was starting to worry herself. It was happening too fast for her.

Their conversation was once again interrupted by the nurse entering the room again. She walked over to the machine, and turned it on.

"Lay back," she said to Jeanette, who obeyed her. The nurse lifted Jeanette's shirt to expose her swollen stomach. The nurse put the gel on the wand of the ultrasound, and gently put it on Jeanette's belly. A picture came up on the screen. Sure enough, there were two babies.

"They're in the head down position," the nurse said, after looking at the ultrasound for a minute. The picture was a little fuzzy, and it was hard to see. "It looks like if no other complications arise, you'll be having a natural delivery."

Jeanette nodded, awed by the picture on the screen. The nurse printed out a copy of the picture, and then turned off the machine. She handed Jeanette a paper towel, to wipe her stomach, and walked out of the room, carrying the picture. She came back within a minute, and handed the picture to Jeanette.

"I had to make a copy to keep on file," she explained. "Have a good night. See you in two weeks. Oh, and before I forget, the babies are running out of room in there, so don't be alarmed if you start to feel fewer and fewer kicks."

Jeanette nodded and then got off of the table, and walked out of the room, with Simon right behind her again. They walked into the main office, which was now crowded. She walked to the window, where a new nurse sat.

"Hi, I have to make an appointment for two weeks from now,"

The nurse nodded, and typed into the computer. "Is June fourteenth at three thirty ok?"

Jeanette nodded.

"Ok, and your name?"

"Jeanette Miller,"

"Alright, it's all set up," she handed her a card with the date on it. "See you then."

"Thanks,"

Jeanette walked back to where Kat had been. She put down the magazine, and stood up.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"It was good," Jeanette answered.

"That's good," Kat said, walking out of the office. Simon and Jeanette followed her to the car. She got in the drivers side, and once again they got in the backseat. The entire drive home was silent. Kat parked the car, and the three of them got out quickly.

"Thank you so much, Kat," Jeanette said.

"Oh, you're welcome,"

"We'd better get home now, thanks again,"

"No problem,"

And then Kat walked upstairs, and Simon and Jeanette went into their house.

**To be continued...**

**And now it's time for me to nag. How was this chapter? Good? Bad? I really hope you enjoyed it, because I had to do so much research for it. And when I say "so much" I mean about 2 hours worth, which is why this chapter is so late. I'll let you go now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! TTFN, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	17. Overprotective

**Hihi! How was your weekend? Mine was great! :D. Now to questions. To "Brittany" no, I have not seen Toby. I'm sorry, but I don't even know what you're talking about lol. Are you referring to the Toby in the CGI movies? If so, this story takes place in the cartoon-verse, and therefore he doesn't exist lol. And maybe they'll be in their normal time in the threequel ;) but we'll see what happens, and thanks for the suggestions! And now to "Simonette 4eva" no, I haven't mentioned the genders of the babies, yet. I'll let you guys vote, even though we probably won't ever get to see them (in this story anyway...) And don't worry, I'm very forgetful too lol. And to "SimonetteFanGirl101" I know right! I love them too! I really hope the 'munks and 'ettes will sing one of their songs if there's a fourth movie! And thank you to everyone who reviews! I wish I could express my appreciation in words. This truly means the world to me :) Thank you all so much. Now, here's the chapter. Enjoy! And please review! **

No sooner than did Simon and Jeanette walk into the house and shut the door, did the doorbell ring. They both turned around, and shrugged at each other before Simon opened the door. A small box, about the size of the one they had in the future, sat on their step. Simon picked it up, and brought it inside. A note was attached, and Jeanette took it off an opened it.

"Isabella is a heartless woman who plans to keep you here longer than what you should," she read out loud. "This is only to be used for an emergency. Do not use it unless you know you absolutely cannot stand being here any longer. You're both very strong, and smart. You know how this works, and what will happen if you leave early. Use it with great caution, as it could screw up your real present. Love, Giselle."

"Oh boy," Simon said.

"I have a strange feeling about this,"

Just then, a car door shut outside.

"We have to hide this from Brittany and Alvin! Go put it in our room!" she said, throwing the box to Simon. He caught it, and ran to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Jeanette sat down at the kitchen table, just as Brittany opened the front door, and walked inside.

"Hey," Brittany said, when she spotted Jeanette.

"Hi. You're home early,"

"My boss went home sick, so everyone got to leave. How was the doctor?" she asked, putting her purse down on the counter.

"Good," Jeanette said, handing her the picture from the ultrasound. "It would've been nice to know beforehand though. We had to ask Kat to drive us."

"I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind this morning. I remembered as I was running out the door," she glanced down at the picture. "Awwww, look how big they've gotten."

"The doctor says I can go any day now,"

"But you're only thirty-two weeks,"

"That's what I said, but with multiples you can go earlier than expected,"

"Hmmm, we should probably start buying the things we don't have yet,"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea,"

"Do you think we should throw a baby shower for you?"

"Who would we invite? Kat?" she asked, rhetorically.

"We could invite people from my office. Then again, it's not my baby,"

"We're probably better off buying everything on our own,"

"Well, we already have some things. And not everything has to be new, we could buy some stuff from thrift stores, and wash them,"

"Yeah,"

"We'd better get a move on, then. Let's go see what we have, it's all in the attic,"

She led Jeanette to a door that was near Alvin and Brittany's room. She opened the door, and motioned for Jeanette to go ahead.

"Be careful," she warned, as they began climbing the stairs. Their trip up was uneventful. The attic was dim and dusty. Brittany flicked up an ancient light switch, and the light bulb slowly brightened up the room. She started moving around boxes, and heavy chests. Every now and then, she opened one and then immediately closed it.

"Where's all the stuff I bought?" she asked no one. She walked across the room, to another heap of boxes. "Ahh, here we go." she opened a box, and started pulling things out. Jeanette walked over to her, and peaked inside the box. There we're baby clothes, toys, blankets, and bibs in the box. In the far corner of the attic, there were two boxes with brand new cribs inside.

"Did you buy those?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, but my coworker sold them to me. They were never used,"

"Why'd she buy them, then?"

"She bought them for her sister, but she didn't know her sister already had two, some bought them from her,"

Jeanette nodded, and Brittany continued to look through boxes.

"So we need high chairs, diapers, bottles and formula if you're bottle-feeding, wipes, and what else?"

"I have no idea,"

"I'll ask Alvin to help me take all of this down later. Let's go back downstairs,"

"I can help you take it down," Jeanette suggested.

"No, that's quite alright, you aren't going to lift any of this,"

"Will I be able to hold my babies once their born?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Of course, because you won't be pregnant,"

Jeanette sighed, and walked back down the stairs. Brittany turned off the light, and then walked down the stairs.

"When is your next appointment?" Brittany asked, once they were back in the kitchen. She had spotted the photograph on the table, and it reminded her to ask.

"June fourteenth,"

"What if you go before then? Did they talk about that?"

"I'm guessing I go to the hospital, and no they didn't talk about it,"

"I'm starting to question if your doctor is legitimate or not,"

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't told you anything! I bet she hasn't even talked about labor and delivery yet!"

"She told me that I should have a normal delivery. Well she didn't, the nurse did,"

"Did she talk to you about picking a pediatrician?"

"No,"

"How about when you're in labor? Did she explain to you what happens when you go into labor?"

"No,"

"Did she talk to you about how you're supposed to feed your babies?"

"No,"

"Then I'm switching your doctor," she concluded.

"So late? I'm almost done though," Jeanette wined.

"Do you really want someone like that delivering your kids? She hasn't told you anything!"

"I guess you're right," she sighed, giving in. She hoped she wouldn't actually have to deliver the babies, but Brittany was right.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asked, moving around the kitchen.

"No,"

"How come you never eat anymore? It's not healthy for you or the babies,"

"I eat at school, and when I come home. I'm just not hungry right now,"

"You better not be lying to me, Jeanette. Because if you're hiding an eating disorder, I swear I'll-"

"I don't have an eating disorder! I'm just not hungry,"

"Ok, then. What are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"Probably go to bed, I'm exhausted,"

"I don't blame you, it must be hard carrying around all of that extra weight. I'm exhausted, and all I do is sit at a desk all day,"

"Everything is tiring,"

"Tell me about it,

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

Jeanette retreated to the bedroom, where Simon sat on his bed.

"Why'd you stay in here?"

"Stress-induced headache,"

Jeanette sat down next to him, and put her arms around his shoulders. "Awwww," she said, pouting her lips.

"I'll be fine,"

"Do you want an aspirin?"

"If you wouldn't mind,"

"Not at all,"

She got off the bed, and opened the bedroom door. She walked to the bathroom, and took out the bottle of Advil. She took two pills out of the container. But before she headed back into the bedroom, Brittany called her.

"Jeanette? What're you doing?"

"I just had I get something,"

"What?"

"Aspirin,"

"For who?"

"Simon,"

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure,"

Jeanette rolled her eyes and walked back into the bedroom. She handed the pills to Simon, who swallowed them.

"Do you want water?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Are you going to sleep now?"

He nodded.

She wrapped her arms around him, and then kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, and feel better,"

"Goodnight,"

And they both climbed into their beds, not bothering to change out of their clothes.

**To be continued...**

**Geez! Brittany is so overprotective. Don't do this, you can't do that, blah, blah, blah. My mother doesn't even nag me like that, lol. But, I nag you guys by repeating the same question everyday. How was the chapter? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed it. I'll keep this authors note short. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And please vote in the poll! Until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	18. Hostage

**Hello! Here we are again! Another day, another chapter! This chapter is very twisted, as you will see in a minute. But for now, I'll answer questions. To "Brittany" I'll look him up when I get a free minute :). And to "Xavious216" he's not having a problem, he's just pulling through life, and working hard. He's a good guy ;). And to "vote4coolige15" no, they are not involved with the alternative realities. If anything, Dave is a very, very minor character in these stories. And the genders of the babies won't be revealed...in this story. To "SimonetteFanGirl101" you had me cracking up this morning! When I read your review, I burst out laughing. Especially the end about Simon. That totally made my day :). To "bratzs12345" I don't think that Alvin and Simon are going to have a talk about Jeanette, sorry. And to "Simonette 4eva" you're right. I'm the oldest in my family, and I'm very overprotective of my younger sister. We went to the store today to get "clear nail polish" when she was really going to meet boys in her class. I got soooo pissed that she lied to me just so we could go there. I was like "You better not be hiding something from me. We better be going JUST for nail polish." and sure enough, she opened her phone, and sent out a text message to all of her friends, telling them to stay where they were lol. I didn't even realize I did it until I read your review lol. Finally, here's the chapter! Enjoy! And please review!**

The next day was similar to previous weekdays. Simon and Jeanette woke up, got ready for school, and then walked to school with Kat. Little did they know, this day would be much, much different than any day they would ever experience again. The girls shuffled off to their first period class, and Simon went to his. The smell of weed no longer lingered in the girls' Spanish class. Jeanette was actually able to stay in the classroom the entire time. Mrs. Pierce did her best to teach the lesson, but was easily distracted, and only got about halfway through it when the bell rang. They took the elevator upstairs, and met Simon at their second period class. George was sitting at his desk, mocking the girls who loved One Direction, by singing "What Makes You Beautiful" in an annoying voice. The girls just rolled their eyes, and scoffed at him. The teacher sat at his computer, typing like a madman, so Simon, Jeanette, and Kat made small talk.

"When do we graduate?" Jeanette asked.

"June twenty first," Kat answered.

"So we're almost done?"

"Yup,"

Suddenly, the door handle started shaking. Everyone turned their attention to the door, which was obviously locked. The glass window on the door shattered into a million pieces, and an arm came through the hole, and unlocked the door. A tall boy wearing a ski mask kicked the door open, holding a gun between his hands. A girl came in behind him, also wearing a ski mask and holding a gun. It was obvious she was a girl, because her long, dark hair hung out of the ski mask. Pablo and Mikayla.

"Everyone get on the floor!" the boy shouted. He had a deep voice, that eerily resembled Pablo's. Jeanette was shivering, as she carefully got down on the floor. Everyone in the room obliged the boy, and got on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Leah ran toward Theodore and Eleanor, who sat in the far corner of the parking lot. She had a look of fear on her face.

"Elea...nor...Theo...dore," she said, in between breaths.

"Breathe, Leah, breathe!" Eleanor shouted.

"It's Pablo...and Mikayla...they're holding the class...hostage," she spat out.

"What? Why?"

"I don't...know. They said...everyone pissed them off,"

"Do something!"

"Like...what?"

"Call nine-one-one!"

"Will you? I feel...faint," and with that, Leah passed out in the middle of the school parking lot.

"Leah! Leah!" Eleanor shouted. She put her fingers up on her neck, and felt a faint pulse. "Theodore! Call nine-one-one! Tell them that there's a class being held hostage, and a girl fainted in the school parking lot!"

Theodore took his phone out of his pocket, and shakily dialed nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" the voice on the line asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in the classroom, the masked boy kept pointing his gun at random people, and telling them what they did wrong. However, he wasn't shooting anybody. Just instilling fear into them. Until he got to George.

"And you, you're a little piece of crap. You've screwed all of us over, and now it's your turn to pay," he aimed his gun straight for George, and fired it. His aim was badly off, for he missed his chest, and caught his shoulder instead. George screamed out in pain, and his white shirt was now turning a dark red.

"Help me!" he cried out, but everyone was too scared to move. Pablo then pointed his gun at Kat.

"You've been trying to pull of an 'image' for years, and it's never worked. You think you're so cool, but you're not. You're not, ok! You may have done nothing to me, but it sure as hell pisses me off,"

Kat's eyes were wide and glossy, as she feared for her life. Her breathing slowed, and became more like pants and chokes than breaths. Pablo pointed his gun at Simon.

"I have absolutely nothing to say about you, just that I hate your guts,"

He then pointed his gun at Jeanette.

"Hey, you're the slut who gave Eleanor a hard time yesterday!" he exclaimed. Simon turned to her, with a look of confusion. "You are a whore, who turned your own life upside down. If I hurt you, I'm definitely going to get life in jail, and I'm not taking that chance."

She breathed a sigh of relief, as Pablo turned away. George was now bleeding profusely. Pablo stood in front of the room, watching the entire class, making sure no one was in contact with nine-one-one. Sure enough, sirens flared outside of the building, and they became louder and louder.

"Which one of you wimpy bitches called the police?" he screamed. "Was it you? Or you?" he asked, pointing his gun at innocent students. Several students began crying, and panting for breath. Pablo grunted, and it was obvious that he was angry. He began shooting off bullets into the air. Majority of the class screamed, for now they were all in danger. The bullets were ricocheting at a rapid pace, and everyone climbed under the desks. Everyone in the room was praying that they would survive, except for George, who was nearly unconscious from blood loss. Footsteps were heard in the hallway, and Pablo stepped out of the room, leaving Mikayla in charge. She shakily held the gun up, and it was clear that she didn't want to be doing this. She was forced into it. Pablo came back into the room, and she lowered her gun. He began firing into the air again, just as a few police officers crept up behind him.

"Get on your knees, and drop your weapons!" an officer commanded. Mikayla threw her gun on the floor, and got down on her knees. Pablo, however, shot more bullets into the air before he got on his knees. One of the stray bullets hit Kat, who screamed in pain. Jeanette felt adrenaline rush threw her body, as Kat hollered. She became dizzy at the sight of Kat's blood. She wanted to help, but couldn't bring herself to it. She focused on her breathing, instead, so she wouldn't go unconscious. Paramedics came into the room, and one of them carried George out into the hallway. Kat was able to walk on her own, and shakily did so, covering up the spot where she had been hit. The police officers took Pablo and Mikayla's masks off, and then put them in handcuffs, and hauled them away. More paramedics came in the room, and asked if everyone else was alright.

"Does anyone feel faint or sick?" he asked.

Majority of the class, including Jeanette, raised their arms.

"Everyone evacuate this classroom, and get down to the parking lot," he ordered. Everyone got up from where they had been sitting, and walked down the stairs that were located next to the classroom. A paramedic walked Simon and Jeanette to the elevator, and took it down with them. When they had reached the parking lot, they discovered everyone in the entire school was out there. They loaded George and Kat into ambulances, which sped off towards the hospital.

"Ma'am, may I take you blood pressure?" a female paramedic asked Jeanette.

Jeanette nodded, and the woman wrapped the cuff around her arm. After a minute, the woman took the machine off.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, I want you to be evaluated," she said.

"Do I have to go in an ambulance?" Jeanette asked. She really didn't want to.

"Yes, it's required," the paramedic led Jeanette to an ambulance, and helped her get in. Simon got in after, so he could ride with her.

"I hope Kat's ok," Jeanette said, as they made their way to the hospital. The lights weren't flashing, and the siren wasn't blaring, so it wasn't exactly classified as an emergency.

"I hope you're ok," Simon replied.

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes. "It isn't like I went into labor. I have high blood pressure because I was just involved in a gunfire in my school!"

"What did that kid say you gave Eleanor a hard time yesterday?"

"Well, uh, I tried to talk to her yesterday," she confessed, quietly.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because I care about her, and I wanted to say hello,"

"You wanted to say hello? What if she hurt you?"

"She wouldn't have hurt me,"

"She could've, you heard what that guy said. He could've hurt you today, because of what you did yesterday,"

"I know, but he didn't,"

"You have to stop taking chances, Jeanette,"

"Well, I really don't want to be here anymore. I want to get all of this over with, and go home, before I become a mother!" she hissed. Luckily, the paramedics did not here what she had said.

"I do, too, but I don't want you to get hurt,"

"But we can;t stay here and wait. Who knows what'll happen if we wait any longer,"

"I agree, but that doesn't mean we have to get into dangerous situations like that,"

"You're right," she agreed. Her stomach felt as though a pit of ice had been dropped into there.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine,"

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital, and it was time for them to go inside.

**To be continued...**

**Phew! I'm relieved. And, in a way, I'm kind of glad that's over. That sure was scary! And in the words of my old math teacher "Sometimes I'm so scary, I scare myself" lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it didn't turn you off from the story. I worked really hard on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review! And please vote in the poll! Until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	19. Answers

**Heyyyy =) How's it going? I hope all is good. You people are sooooooo smart. Did you all know that? I guess all Chipmunk/Chipette fans are just naturally smart (we get that from Simon and Jeanette). You wanna know why you're all so smart? Because you keep predicting what will happen in this story, and you're right! "ChipmunksRule4ever" hit the nail on the head, as you'll see in this chapter. And now to questions. To "simonettefan" did you mean go into labor? If so, the answer to that question is no, she did not go into labor. If that wasn't the question, then will you please specify what it was in the reviews? Thank you :). Now to "bratzs12345". Well, "ChipmunksRule4ever" answered your question in the reviews, but if you didn't see it, I'll tell you the answers now. Yes, Theodore and Eleanor are going to talk to Simon and Jeanette, as you'll see in this chapter. And I haven't decided if Pablo and Mikayla are going to be seen again. Hope that kind of answers your question. BTW, have you guys seen the Chipmunk/Chipette beanie babies they sell in stores? What do you think of them? Because personally, they kind of freak me out a little. I won't by them because I'm afraid I'll wake up in the middle of the night, and they'll be staring at me lol. But I know I'll buy them eventually :P. And finally, here's the chapter. Enjoy, and please review! **

"I'm fine," Jeanette insisted, as she sat on a hospital bed.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked.

"Trust me, I'm fine," she tried to get up off of the bed, but was stopped.

"Well, if you feel dizzy or lightheaded later, come back," the nurse said, sternly.

"I will," she rolled her eyes, and was finally allowed to get up. She hopped off of the bed, and made her way out of the hospital room. Everything was normal, but for some reason, the nurses wanted her to stay there.

"Did you find out where Kat is?" she asked Simon, who was waiting down the hall.

"Yes,"

"Where is she?"

"Room four fifty seven,"

"Let's go see her,"

They walked to the elevator, and got on when it arrived. It slowly went up the shaft, and they got off at the fifth floor. No sooner than did they get off of the elevator, was Jeanette pulled into a large hug. By Eleanor, who was shaken up from what had just happened. Theodore stood a few feet away from her, frowning.

"I'm sorry...I don't know why he did it...I didn't even know he was going to do it..." she stammered, clinging to Jeanette.

"Shhhh," Jeanette soothed her. She didn't want Eleanor to cause a scene in the middle of the hospital. She glanced around, but people were already staring.

"They're crazy-"

"Not here," Jeanette cut her off. "And not now. We'll talk about this in private."

Eleanor nodded.

"I have to go find Kat. She was hit by a stray bullet,"

Eleanor gasped. "She...was?"

"Yeah, that wacko lost it,"

"I feel like this is all my fault,"

"You weren't the one who pulled the trigger, and you didn't tell him to hold the class hostage,"

"I didn't even know he was doing it. Leah told me this morning, after he started, and then she fainted,"

"Well, in case you haven't heard, he nearly killed George, who is probably clinging to life, and Kat could be in the same position by now,"

"I regret the day I started hanging out with them,"

"Like I said, this isn't the time or place to talk about this. We'll talk about it in private,"

"When?"

"I don't know. Maybe later. I have to go see Kat now,"

"Ok, ok, go," she frowned.

Simon and Jeanette walked away, leaving Eleanor and Theodore behind them. They walked around the hallway, until they finally found Kat's room. She sat on the bed, her arm being stitched up by a doctor.

"Hey, Kat," Jeanette said, with a smile.

"Hi,"

"How are you?"

"Ok. They had to remove the bullet, which hurt like a bitch. And now I'm getting stitched up. But I could go home in a few hours,"

"That's good,"

"Considering I was just struck by a ricochet bullet, I guess I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"I'm fine, my blood pressure was just a little high, which is normal, considering everything that just happened,"

Kat nodded.

"Have you heard anything about George?" Jeanette asked.

"He's alive,"

"Good,"

Kat hissed in pain.

"Do you want us to come back later?"

"No, I'll be home in a few hours,"

"How're you getting home?"

"My mom is going to pick me up for the first time ever,"

"So, do you want us to leave?"

"You can, I'm probably going to fall asleep once they give me the pain medication anyway,"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you later,"

She nodded again, and watched the doctor who was stitching up her arm. They left the room, and walked back toward the center of the hospital. Where, sure enough, Theodore and Eleanor had stood, waiting for them. It was clear that they were ready to make their amends.

"Let's go," Jeanette said, once they reached them.

"Thank you," Eleanor said, with a sigh of relief.

"Just so you know, we're walking,"

"That's fine,"

Jeanette pressed the button on the elevator, and it arrived within the minute. A tall, frantic looking woman stepped off, and ran into the ward. They all stepped on the elevator, and in what felt like a lifetime, got off at the lobby. They walked out of the hospital, and then down the street. Once they were about a block away from the hospital, the paparazzi found them, and began to chase after them. They kept their mouths closed and walked in silence, trying to ignore the press, who asked them dozens of questions. After a half an hour, they finally reached the house.

"Do you want anything to eat...or drink?" Jeanette asked, out of breath.

They all shook their heads no.

"Ok, then, let's go in the living room,"

Jeanette glanced out the window before going into the living room. Majority of them lingered outside, and they probably wouldn't leave until after Brittany got home. She sighed, and walked into the living room, where Eleanor sat on the sofa. Simon and Theodore had disappeared.

"Simon said he wanted to talk Theodore alone," Eleanor explained, as Jeanette glanced around the room, noticeably confused.

"Oh,"

"I d-don't know what got into me yesterday. I truly hope that I didn't provoke Pablo in any way,"

"I don't think you did. He said he wouldn't shoot me,"

"It doesn't matter, I still feel like I had something to do with it,"

"How did you get involved with those people anyway?"

"It's a long story," she answered, with her head down.

"And we've got a lot of time,"

Eleanor sighed. "I was under a lot of pressure,"

"How though?"

She took a deep breath. "I was trying to keep your pregnancy a secret, and I was failing school, and Brittany was getting on my case, and I just went overboard,"

"But how did you get involved with those kids?"

"Mikayla saw me in the bathroom once, and she said I looked stressed, and that I should try it. And I did. I instantly felt better, like I was on top of the world,"

"Then what?"

"The smell lingered on my clothes, and you would get sick from it. Brittany found out about both things on the same day,"

"That mustn't have been pretty,"

"It wasn't. At least she didn't flip out on you. She just pretended like she already knew and didn't make a bug deal about it. She threw Theodore and I out, even though it was really only me. And I was stupid for bringing it in the house,"

"Why'd she blame him?"

"Because he took half of the blame, so I wouldn't get into too much trouble. Of course, his plan backfired,"

Jeanette nodded.

"And then she threw us out, like it was nothing. I instantly hated you, because you hadn't done anything to stop her,"

"How could I have? I was sick off of the smell. It was affecting me,"

"Almost everyone is though,"

"But it can cause neurological issues in a developing fetus, Eleanor,"

"I...didn't know that,"

They simultaneously sighed.

"Are you going to talk to Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"No! She's probably pissed enough that one of my friends nearly put a hole in you,"

"How will she know?"

"The school most definitely called her,"

The front door opened and slammed. It was still early.

"Jeanette? Are you home?" Brittany called out.

"Oh, boy," she whispered. "I'm in here!" she called back.

"What're you doing?" Eleanor hissed.

"It's been long enough,"

"No, it hasn't,"

Just then, Brittany stepped into the living room. Her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed.

**To be continued...**

**Oh, brother. I have a bad feeling about the next chapter. A very bad feeling. But, that will happen tomorrow. As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	20. Stressed Out

**Hihi! =) Boy, was this a strenuous chapter to write. I had to think very hard about this. I also tried to get into character a little bit, by getting worked up for no reason. Almost as if I was the one having the argument. But, that doesn't matter. Now, to questions. To "bratzs12345" hmmmm, good question. Well, Brittany is the "boss" of the house, so my guess is, regardless of if he was actually there or not, he stood behind her and respected what she did. Hope that helped =). And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I appreciate your kind words more than you could imagine. You wouldn't believe how happy I get when I see how many reviews I have. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy! And please review! **

"What are you doing here?" Brittany growled.

"I came to see my sister," Eleanor explained, in an equally mean voice.

"Well, you didn't have an invitation,"

"I don't need one to visit my sister,"

"In my opinion, you do,"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! Especially after I kicked you out so you would stay away from her,"

"You can't tell me what to do,"

"That's true, but I can tell you to stay out of this house,"

"Like I said, I came to visit my sister,"

"So what? So you can hold her at gunpoint, like that pothead in her class did today?"

"Where would you get that from? I wouldn't hurt her!"

"You nearly did, bringing all of that garbage in here!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes, it does! If you never brought that in here, we wouldn't be arguing right now,"

"I'm just going to do what I came here to do," she said, turning back to Jeanette.

"No, you're not! You're going to leave. Now!"

"No, I'm not,"

"Get out!"

"No!"

"Don't make me call the police,"

"Go ahead. Call them. They can't do anything unless I broke in here. I was invited in by my sister,"

"You better be out of this house in ten seconds or I swear I'll..."

"What? What will you do?"

Brittany grinded her teeth. She clenched her fists, and looked like she was about to charge at Eleanor, but she stood in her place.

"You had better get out of here right now," she warned.

"No,"

"Get. Out."

"No,"

"Jeanette, tell her to get out," Brittany commanded.

"Tell her I can stay,"

"Tell her to go,"

"Stop! Both of you, just stop!" Jeanette yelled, and both of them turned to her. "This is ridiculous! You're acting like children!"

"I want her out of this house," Brittany snarled.

"And I want to stay," Eleanor said through clenched teeth.

"And both of you are stressing me out right now! I can't take it!"

"I'm not giving up until she's out of this house,"

"And I'm not giving up, because I would like to speak with you," Eleanor pleaded.

"And if you don't stop, you're going to put me into preterm labor! So, stop!"

Brittany and Eleanor closed their mouths. The arguing stopped, and for a moment, Jeanette felt relieved.

"Get out," Brittany said calmly, pointing towards the door.

"Alright," Eleanor gave up. She quickly hugged Jeanette, before getting up, and walking to the front door. She opened it, and then was gone.

"Are you ok, Jeanette?" Brittany asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm fine," she answered, quietly.

"She's not good to be around. It's what's best for you,"

"I want to be around her, and you should, too, she's our sister,"

"She may be, but her habit is bad. It's not good for anyone to inhale,"

"I don't care, though. I had to talk to her,"

"It doesn't matter. The smell lingers on her clothes,"

"I was going to try to talk her into quitting,"

"It wouldn't have done anything,"

"How do you know? What if she listened to me?"

"I highly doubt it,"

"I was going to try,"

"I'm telling you, it wouldn't have worked. I mean, one of her friends held your class hostage today! For no reason! He shot one kid, and a stray bullet hit our friend!"

"She's not like him, though,"

"She's capable of anything she wants to do,"

"She isn't like that!"

"If she was pressured into starting marijuana, she could be pressured into anything. If that kid told her to hold the class hostage, do you think she would?"

"No, I don't,"

"I think you're in denial right now," Brittany sighed, getting up.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette snapped.

"You're in denial that she would do anything like that. Newsflash, she did,"

"I'm not in denial. I know she wouldn't hold a class hostage,"

"Well, then, you don't know a lot,"

"I know enough. And I was trying to reach out today. To help her,"

"It's not your job,"

"Whose job is it, then?"

"I don't know, but it certainly isn't yours,"

"All I wanted to do was talk to her. What's so bad about that?"

"Unnecessary stress?"

"You're stressing me out more than she was!"

"I'm not trying to stress you out, you just won't give up on the idea that she could change,"

"But she can!"

"People don't change, Jeanette,"

"Yes, they do!"

"No, they don't!"

"I give up! Ok? I give up!" Jeanette stood up, and walked to her room. She slammed the door behind her, and then locked it. Brittany began pounding on the door.

"Open this door!"

"You are not my mother,"

"Open the door, Jeanette!"

"No!"

Jeanette began searching around the room for the box that Simon hid. She couldn't take this world anymore. She had to go home, and she couldn't wait any longer. The front door opened, and someone else came into the house. Simon. His fists began banging on the door, along with Brittany's.

"Open the door!" they called simultaneously.

"I'm not opening the door!"

She frantically searched to find the box. She threw things around the room. She searched the dressers. She searched under the bed. She searched the night tables. Nothing. Simon and Brittany's poundings became more impatient sounding. She looked around the room, trying to think of places where he might hide it. They continued to call for her, but at this point, she was ignoring them. Suddenly overwhelmed, she sat down on her bed. Her breathing became harder, as she noticed a radiating pain in her lower back that moved forward to the center of her stomach. After about thirty seconds, it stopped. She jumped up from where she was sitting, and began searching again. She got down on her hands and knees, checking under the dressers. She was stopped by that pain again. This time, it was stronger. Becoming anxious, she crawled to the night tables, and peeked under hers. Nothing. Then, she crawled over to Simon's. And there it was. She pulled it out, her arms feeling weak. Paws shaking, she searched around the room for something sharp enough to cut the tape that held the box closed. She was once again interrupted by the pain. It was stronger, and lasted longer than the last one. It made her bite her lip until it stopped. Once it had, she continued searching. She opened the drawer to her night table, and found a safety pin at the bottom. She unhooked it, and slowly began cutting the tape. She was about halfway through when she felt the pain. It was becoming unbearable, and she grimaced. Placing the safety pin down, she placed a paw on her stomach, which felt tight. Ignoring the obvious, she picked up the safety pin, and continued cutting the tape. She opened the flaps, and was sucked into darkness. This was much different from her first experience.

"You haven't completed your tasks!" Isabella screamed, although she was nowhere to be found. "And now, you will be punished!"

Hearing another breathing noise, she knew Simon was also there. With the best of her abilities, she searched for him. But it was pointless. They both prayed for the other, and accepted their fate, as they were thrown through time.

**To be continued...**

**O!M!G! :O What just happened? First of all, Brittany and Eleanor practically...exploded out of anger! Yikes! And then at the end? Were those pains...contractions? Did Jeanette go into labor? Whaaaat the hell just happened? Oh-k then. You're probably just as stunned as I am. I can't believe I just wrote that. I'll let you go now, since I probably shocked you half to death. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And, please review! Until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks ;)  
**


	21. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

**Hello! =) Ok, this chapter is really short. And I'm sorry about that. Now, it seems as if most of you don't want me to answer your questions. But I just wanna clear something up. Jeanette DID go into labor. Of course you'll find out what happens in this chapter. Now, to "Brittany", they were supposed to do a lot of things. I can't even start lol. And to "bratzs12345" yes, the sharp pains was reading to have the babies. To "iloveSIMONETTE" did you want me to answer your question? I was a little confused by your review. And to "SimonetteFanGirl101" don't hate Brittany. That was a different side of Brittany! So please, don't hate her. And now, here's the chapter. And a well-awaited one. Enjoy! And please review! **

Jeanette suddenly jolted awake. She was in the bed that she had fallen asleep in. She was still at the Chipmunks' beach house. Her stomach was flat, and there was no evidence of her ever being pregnant. Simon was asleep in the bed next to her, and Eleanor was in the one on the other side. Breathing a sigh of relief, she pulled the covers back over her, and tried to fall asleep. Just as she started to nod off, a loud crash came from downstairs. Following the crash, Brittany screamed. Everyone jumped out of their beds, and ran downstairs. The sliding glass door had cracked, and shattered all over the floor.

"Just like I said with the window, I am not cleaning that up," Brittany said, and everyone groaned. It was five in the morning. No one wanted to clean it up. But, they had no choice. It took them about an hour, but finally, they picked up all the shards. By then, the wind and rain had calmed down significantly. They decided it was pointless for them to go back to sleep, regardless of the time. As soon as it was clear outside, they planned on making their escape from the beach house. When he had a free moment, Simon pulled Jeanette away from the group.

"Did we really just...time travel again?" he asked.

"Yup," she said, flatly.

"Why did you lock yourself in our room?"

"Because Brittany and I had a fight. And I wanted to be as far away from her as possible,"

"So, you opened the box?"

"Yup. And I almost re-thought opening it. But then, I went into labor,"

"What?"

"You heard right. I went into labor. And that moment, my decision was very obvious,"

"Well, I'm happy to be back,"

"Me too. Except I'm worried at the same time,"

"Why?"

"Because Isabella swore that she would punish us,"

"Well, everything looks normal,"

"True,"

"Don't let it bother you. I doubt she'll do anything, anyway,"

"You're right. I'm not going to worry about it,"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Alvin suddenly yelled from across the room. He was carrying all of his stuff in his arms.

"You're driving this time," Simon yelled back.

"Ugh," he pouted.

Everyone gathered their belongings, eager to get away from the beach house. It was nearly seven now, and once they got to their houses, they could go back to sleep. They climbed into Dave's van. This time Alvin and Brittany were in the front, and the rest of them were in the back. They all put their seat belts on, and Alvin recklessly drove down the street.

"You shouldn't have let him drive," Jeanette whispered, as they neared the bridge that got them there the day before.

"Tell me about it. I hope we survive," he whispered back.

The next hour of driving was in silence. Except for the radio in the background. Everyone was too busy clinging to the seats for dear life to talk. When Alvin finally pulled into the boys' driveway, everyone sighed in relief. They climbed out of the van, thanking God that they had survived.

"Hey, Alvin?" Brittany asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"What?"

"What did you do with that cake?"

"Damn! I forgot all about it! Now, it'll rot in the fridge,"

"Don't worry, sweetie, I threw it away for you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure it didn't end up in my hair or something,"

He groaned.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all later," Eleanor said, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, we'd better get going," Jeanette added.

"Bye," everyone said to each other, awkwardly.

The boys went into the house, and the girls walked to Brittany's car. The three of them drove home, talking about the interesting weather. As soon as they got home, they put their belongings away, and then retreated to their bedrooms to sleep. Jeanette tossed and turned. She was so tired, but yet she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of what had happened in that alternate present. She was pregnant. Eleanor was on drugs. Brittany became the maternal figure. A marijuana-using couple had taken the class hostage. They nearly killed a boy, and harmed a girl who was friends with Jeanette. Too much was going on.

"I made the right decision," Jeanette thought to herself. "There's no way I could've ever given birth to those babies. I wasn't ready to deal with that, or anything else going on in that mixed up world."

She continued to think about what she had experienced. Was it real? Or was it just a dream?

"No, it was real," she assured herself in her thoughts. She turned to her side, and closed her eyes, in attempt to fall asleep. But it wasn't working. Her mind kept wandering. After an hour, she decided it was best for her to not go to sleep. She didn't want to mess up her sleeping schedule, so she picked up a book that rested on her night table, and began to read.

**To be continued...**

**Well, I hope that wasn't too much of a let down. It wasn't as interesting as the last chapter. And if you thought the last chapter had a plot twist, wait until the next few. ****And you'll find out what the punishment is in about 2 chapters.** So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review! And until tomorrow, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  



	22. Contagious?

**Hellooooo =) How's it going? Everything's going good over here =). Now, let's get to questions. To "SimonetteFanGirl101" unfortunately, you have to wait until the next chapter to find out the punishment. Sorry =(. And to Brittany, well I kind of based that off of myself. Whenever I think before I fall asleep, my mind keeps wandering and I can't fall asleep. But that's just me lol. SO I based that off of myself. And to "bratzs12345" I don't think so =(. But, then again, we'll see what happens lol ;). Now, I know most of you are probably wondering "What's the punishment?". Don't worry, you're going to find out very, very soon. And I'm hoping that it's a good punishment. If you would even consider it a punishment. But, I've said too, too much already. What is kind of why I didn't answer "simonettefan"s question. And finally, enjoy the chapter. And please review! **

Nearly four months had passed since the hurricane. And everyone had seemed to forget about it. When Jeanette woke up on Thursday, May twenty-fourth, she felt as if something was wrong. Her stomach turned, and she could picture what was going to happen. She rushed to the bathroom, where she was violently sick.

"Jeanette? Are you ok?" Eleanor asked, tapping on the door.

"Not exactly, I don't feel very well," she answered as she rested her head against the cool tile wall. She was dizzy, and very nauseous.

"I'm not feeling too hot, either," Eleanor said, from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong with you?"

"The same. I threw up this morning, too, and I still feel pretty...sick,"

"Maybe we caught a stomach bug going around the school,"

"Probably, I wonder how Brittany feels,"

"Well, she's still sleeping, so let's not wake her up," Jeanette said, as she carefully stood up from the spot where she had been sitting. She turned on the sink, and brushed her teeth, eagerly trying to get the disgusting taste away. She opened the door once she had finished, and went back into her bedroom, where she curled up. She attempted to fall back to sleep, but it was useless. Although she couldn't sleep, she was just too comfortable to get up. Of course, she had to, when she felt instantly sick again. She once again made it to the bathroom, where she felt as sick as she ever had before. She flushed the toilet, and then walked out of the bathroom. She went downstairs, and sat next to Eleanor on the couch. Neither of them seemed to be themselves. They both tried to rest, but they were both so uncomfortable. After about an hour, Brittany awoke. She hobbled down the stairs, groaning.

"I'm exhausted," she complained, falling backwards on the couch.

"You slept for like, twelve hours, though," Jeanette commented.

"And I could sleep for twelve more," she groaned again.

"Do you feel ok?"

"No,"

"Neither do we. We must've caught something at school,"

"But it's the end of May, nothing's going around now,"

"Something must be if all three of us are sick,"

"What though?"

"A stomach virus,"

"But my stomach is fine. I'm just really tired, and I feel like I'm out of breath,"

"Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine,"

The girls sat on the couch all day, feeling bad for themselves. They didn't really talk to each other, they groaned and moaned and complained.

"If I feel this bad tomorrow, I'm going to the doctor," Jeanette said.

"Me too," Eleanor agreed.

"I'm not going anywhere near a doctor," Brittany added.

"You will if you're still out of breath, because that can't be good," Jeanette replied.

"I don't have to listen to you," she grumbled.

"I'm not arguing with you when I feel this rotten,"

"I'm starting to get a headache," Eleanor complained.

"I think I am, too," Brittany added, putting a hand on her head.

"What could we possibly have? The flu?" Jeanette asked.

"Pneumonia?" Eleanor suggested, glancing at Brittany.

"A strange mental disease that makes us believe we're sick?" Brittany said, sarcastically.

Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes at Brittany.

"I'm not playing the guessing game anymore, I'm just going to go to the doctor," Jeanette said, shaking her head.

"You sound like a broken record!" Brittany yelled. " 'What could we have? I'm going to the doctor?' "

"Geez, Brittany, you really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed,"

"Don't remind me of sleep!"

"If you're so tired, then why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I don't know!" she put her paw over her forehead. "And now my head is pounding."

"Why don't you go take Tylenol, and then lie down,"

"Because I feel lazy,"

"So you'd rather be in pain?"

"Pretty much,"

"Ugh, I'll get it for you, since I'm getting it for myself," Eleanor said, getting up from the couch. She walked into the bathroom, and opened the cabinet. She took out the bottle of Tylenol, and popped out four pills. Two for herself, and two for Brittany. Holding them, she went into the kitchen, and poured two glasses of water. She walked back into the living room, handed Brittany her pills and water, and then sat down again. She swallowed the pills, and drank some of the water, but was instantly sorry that she did. She threw the glass of water, which spilled everywhere, and ran to the bathroom. Jeanette, knowing Brittany wouldn't get up, stood up, and retreated to the kitchen for paper towels. She walked back and mopped up the spilled mess. She also took away Brittany's glass, before going back to throw away the paper towels. She put the glass on the counter, and opened the garbage pail to throw away the paper towels. The smell from the garbage was so nauseating that she didn't have time to run to the bathroom, and she threw up in the sink. She was glad that she didn't put Brittany's glass in there, because that would've been another mess for her to clean. She glanced at the clock, which read four o'clock.

"Eleanor?" she called out.

"Yeah?" answered a muffled voice.

"Do you want me to make you an appointment?"

"Please,"

"Alright,"

She walked back into the living room, where Brittany was curled up in the corner of the couch.

"I'm calling the doctor for Eleanor and I. Do you want me to call for you?"

"Ok," Brittany whispered.

She shuffled back into the kitchen, where she picked up the phone, and dialed the number of their doctor.

"Doctor Femmento's office," a female voice answered.

"Hi, can I make three appointments for tomorrow?"

"Three?"

"One for myself, and one for each of my two sister's," she clarified.

"Ok, and your names are?"

"My name is Jeanette Miller. And my sisters are Brittany and Eleanor Miller,"

"Ok, what time?"

"Whenever you open,"

"So, nine o' clock?"

"Fine,"

"And is it alright if you all have different doctors?"

"Yes,"

"Ok then, you will have Dr. Luvasiak, who just began at our practice, Eleanor will have Dr. Femmente, and Brittany will have Dr. Tyler,"

"Ok, thank you,"

Jeanette hung up the phone, and then sighed before telling her sisters.

"Nine o'clock, tomorrow!" she yelled.

"Nine?" Brittany whined.

"Listen, they were able to fit us all in. Consider that a blessing," Jeanette said, as she walked into the living room. She took a seat on the couch.

"Is Dr. Femmente my doctor?"

"No, you have Dr. Tyler,"

"Ugh, great!"

"It's better than who I have,"

"Who's that?"

"Dr. Luvasiak,"

"Who's that?" Brittany repeated.

"A new doctor,"

"Good luck," she scoffed.

Soon after that, they all returned to their bedrooms for the night, regardless of the time.

**To be continued...**

**Well, I hope that their "punishment" doesn't seem TOO obvious. At least I hope it doesn't. And I hope that I didn't just give it away. I better stop talking. Well, I'll let you all go now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	23. Ohhhh, Brother

**Boy, you guys are good! I figured you guys would get it, but I was impressed. Considering, I had very similar symptoms with an asthma attack (excluding the vomiting). So, I asked my friends what they thought of the symptoms and they gave me the basics. Flu, pneumonia, 24 hour virus, or pregnancy. But, I haven't let them read the story so I guess the flu wouldn't exactly be a punishment. But, it isn't exactly cruel compared with what's to come. Now, to questions. To "bratzs12345" I'm pretty sure that the Chipmunks are the fathers (respective couples) because frankly, I can't stand mixed couples. No offense to anyone who does, but it just seems wrong to me. And by when did it happen...no, they didn't do "it" lol. As you'll see in this chapter. Not spilling too many details though. And do "ChipmunksRule4ever" yes, we will be seeing Isabella and Giselle in this story. Maybe even in this chapter ;). And now, here's the next chapter. I'm thinking that there will only be two more chapters in this story, and everything else will be continued in a sequel. So, enjoy the chapter! And please review! Oh, and before I forget, you guys can vote on how many babies Brittany and Eleanor each have (since Jeanette's is already decided). So check the poll on my profile! :D**

The next morning, the girls trotted out to the doctor bright and early. Well, it wasn't bright. More like cloudy and rainy. But, it was still early. They had woken up feeling equally as sick as the previous day.

"Ugh, let's get this over with," Brittany said, as she locked the door to their house. She was driving them to the doctor. She got in the drivers side of her car, Jeanette got in the passengers side, and Eleanor got in the backseat. She put the keys in the ignition, and slowly backed out of the driveway. She drove halfway down the street before turning her windshield wipers on.

"Go figure. The one day we have to get up early, and leave the house, it has to rain," she complained. The roads were becoming a bit slippery from the rain, but they safely arrived at the doctor. Closing their umbrellas, they walked inside, to a seemingly empty office. Brittany checked herself in first. Then Jeanette. Then Eleanor. After they checked themselves in, they sat in the waiting room. They sat in silence, eagerly awaiting their turns. A nurse opened the door to the exam rooms.

"Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor?" she asked, glancing around the room. The three of them stood up, and followed the nurse.

"Ok, Brittany go in there, Jeanette in here, and Eleanor in there," she pointed to the exam rooms, and the girls went their seperate ways. Jeanette sat anxiously on the exam table, not knowing what to expect. A young nurse came into the room, pushing a cart with a thermometer attached.

"Hello," she said, logging onto the computer. "And what seems to be the problem today?"

"Well, I think I have a stomach bug. I've had nausea, and vomiting, and I feel tired, even though I slept normally,"

"Mmhmm," the nurse nodded, typing it in on the computer. "Have you taken anything for it?"

"No,"

"Ok, I'm going to take your temperature," she handed Jeanette the digital thermometer, and Jeanette slid it under her tongue. After a minute, it made a beeping noise.

"Your temperature is normal," the nurse said, and Jeanette handed her the thermometer. "The doctor will be here in a moment."

The nurse exited the room, taking the cart with her. The moments while waiting for a doctor can feel like the longest lifetime. But, in a relatively short amount of time, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Jeanette said. Giselle walked into the room, wearing a white doctors coat. "Giselle?"

"Jeanette?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Isabella turned me human!" she gasped. Her teeth were less white than they had been. Her hair even looked slightly darker. It was hardly noticeable.

"What? Why?"

"Because I apparently screwed up her plans,"

"But why are you a doctor?"

"Because in my last life, which was over two centuries ago, I was a doctor,"

"Oh,"

"Now, what seems to be the problem today?" Giselle put on a serious face.

"Ah, well, I've been having nausea, I've been vomiting, I feel really tired, even though I've been sleeping normally,"

Giselle's face fell. "Is there any way you could be pregnant?" she asked, after an antagonizing moment of silence.

"I...I don't know,"

"Well, your symptoms are the classic symptoms of early pregnancy. Nausea, vomiting, exhaustion,"

Jeanette's stomach lurched. Pregnant? Hadn't she just gotten away from being pregnant a few months earlier?

"I'm n-not sure," she stammered.

"Well, you have to know sooner or later," Giselle walked to the cabinet that was on the opposite side of the room. She opened the door, and pulled out a pregnancy test. She handed it to Jeanette. "There's a bathroom right through that door, there. Pee on the end part, and then bring it back to me when you're finished."

She hopped off of the exam table, and shakily took the test from Giselle. She opened the door that lead to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She carefully read the instructions, although Giselle had told her what to do. Meanwhile, Brittany and Eleanor were given the same diagnosis: pregnancy. Jeanette walked back into the exam room, and handed the test to Giselle. The next moment was the longest of her life.

"Well, you're pregnant," Giselle confirmed.

"I...I'm not exactly sure that I can be though,"

"What do you mean?"

"As if, I've conceived without..."

"Oh, no," Giselle buried her face in her hands.

"What?"

"Isabella's punishment! This is her way of getting back at you!"

"B-but my sisters...they have similar symptoms,"

"Oh, no! No, no, no! She's trying to get back at all of you!"

"Why though?" Jeanette cried.

"She thinks you all deserve it, for no reason. I am so, so, so sorry," a tear started to form in Giselle's eye. "I never should've sent you that box! It was such a stupid decision!"

"You did the right thing. Please don't cry!"

"I can't help it, it's all my fault! And what's worst of all, this probably isn't all of your punishment.,"

"Well, we'll just have to move on with our lives. There's not much we can do, now," Jeanette said, disappointed.

"Somehow, someway, I'm going to help you and your sisters,"

"It doesn't matter. What do I do from here?"

"You have to go to an ob-gyn. But don't do anything until I contact you! I'm going to help you, as much as I possibly can!"

"O...k?"

"Listen, I'm going to try to call you later today. Pretend to make appointments for your sisters and yourself, and I'll...find a job somewhere else. Just wait for me to call you!"

"Ok, ok,"

"Your sisters are probably waiting. And I can tell, you're going to have a very awkward conversation on the way home,"

"Oh, boy. I better go. Um, thank you. And please don't forget to call,"

"I won't!"

Jeanette walked out of the exam room, hoping the conversation wouldn't be too awkward. Sure enough, Brittany and Eleanor were sitting in the waiting room, with long faces.

"Let's go," Brittany said, sounding somewhat drained. The two of them stood up, and Jeanette followed them out. They walked to Brittany's car, and got in the same way they had earlier that day. Majority of the ride was in silence, until Jeanette decided it was time to break the ice.

"So, uh, what was your guys' diagnosis?" she asked.

They both sighed.

"I'm pregnant," Brittany admitted.

"Me too," Eleanor said.

"I guess I make three. I'm pregnant, too,"

"How did we all end up pregnant at the same time?" Brittany asked.

"No idea," Jeanette answered, although she knew.

"What now?" Eleanor questioned.

"Well, we have to make appointments for an ob-gyn. And then, we have to tell the boys," Jeanette replied.

The rest of the ride home was in silence. They arrived home shortly after.

"I'm going to make our appointments," Jeanette said, as they entered the house. She walked to the kitchen, and pretended to dial a number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Ahhh!" Jeanette screamed. She immediately covered her mouth.

"Shhh! It's only me!" Giselle whispered.

"How...How did you know I was going to call now?"

"I still have some of the premonitions I had when I wasn't...well, human,"

"Ok?"

"Now, I found a new job. I'm your new ob-gyn!"

"How did you do that so fast?"

"It's a long story. But, the address I work at is two eighty eight Kenbroad Lane. Your appointments are at ten tomorrow morning. And don't worry, I'll take care of everything,"

"Ok, thanks so much,"

"And, I have a plan, but we'll talk about that tomorrow,"

"Ok, thanks again,"

"By the way, call me Dr. Dennyson tomorrow. Not Luvasiak,"

"Ok,"

"I'll let you go now. I'll see you all tomorrow,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

She hung up the phone, and walked into the living room, where her sisters were sitting on the couch.

"Ten tomorrow morning. Dr. Dennyson. I'm driving,"

Brittany and Eleanor both nodded. Jeanette sat down in between them, and they sat in silence, thinking about the drastic change that would take place in a few months.

**To be continued...**

**Wait! Back it up a second. Did Giselle say that this wouldn't be their entire punishment? Isabella is BAD! I smell another plot-twist coming up. In a way, I feel bad for throwing so many curve-balls at you guys. But, they're just going to keep coming. Sorry *she says with a shy smile*. Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! And vote in the poll! I have to know by tomorrow so I can write the finish the next chapter! TTFN, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	24. A Promise to Keep

**Hello! Another day, another chapter! And tomorrow is the last day of this story! Boooo! Time flies by when you're having a good time, I guess. But what's worst of all is that I haven't even thought of a title for the next story. Suggestions? If you suggest a title, you will get the credit. I was thinking of keeping it weather related, but I'm not sure because the next story won't have much to do with a storm or natural disaster lol. So, if you have a suggestion, please offer it. I would really appreciate it. Ok, now to questions. To "ChipmunksRule4ever" no, the babies won't be born disabled. I don't have the heart to do that. But, there will be more twists and turns. And to "Simonette 4eva" not only the Chipettes, but the Chipmunks too. She's evil! Lol. To "SimonetteFanGirl101" don't worry, you're not weird. When I first started this story, I couldn't picture Jeanette being pregnant to be honest. But, I figured it out lol. And to "bratzs12345" I don't think Jeanette is going to tell them, but Giselle is going to try really hard to cover the whole entire thing up as best as she can. But, if she does, it would probably be in the next story. And finally, here is the chapter. I was very disappointed because only one person voted on my poll, which had to be in today. But hey! I got an answer to how many babies they'll each have. Which, you'll see in this chapter. I really feel bad about keeping you for so long. So enjoy the chapter! And please review!  
**

The next day, the girls once again woke up early to shuffle off to the doctor. The car arrangement was slightly different, with Jeanette on the drivers side, and Brittany on the passengers side. The drive was mostly in silence, each girl too nervous to talk. Jeanette parked the car in the lot, and they hesitantly got out of the car. Hoping that the paparazzi wasn't stalking them, they slowly walked into the small building. The waiting room was similar to the one that Jeanette had visited in the alternative present, which shocked her. She gasped, and her sisters glared at her. She turned away from them, and to the nurse who sat behind the front desk.

"Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor Miller,"

"Oh, yes. Dr. Dennyson said she wanted to have a conference with you before your appointments. I'll show you all to her office," the nurse stood up, and walked to the door that led to the office.

"Come on, girls," Jeanette said to her sisters, who had taken seats in the waiting room. They stood up, and the three of them followed the nurse into a large office.

"Dr. Dennyson will be in in a moment," the nurse said, shutting the door behind them. The girls folded their paws, and placed them in their laps, until Giselle came in the room.

"Hi, girls, I'm Dr. Dennyson," she said, with a smile. "Let me start off by saying that I'm a huge fan."

"Thanks," they all replied.

"Now, I'd like to make a preposition to you,"

"And that would be?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, obviously you girls are famous. And young. And you're probably worried about the world finding out about your pregnancies, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Well, can I ask you all a question?"

They nodded again.

"How long do you plan to hide your pregnancies? Until your out of the miscarriage zone, the entire length of the pregnancy, how long?"

"I have no idea," Jeanette answered first.

"Me either," Brittany and Eleanor said simultaneously.

"Well, I think that it's best to hide it for as long as you can. And I'm willing to offer you all home care. That means that you won't have to come to the office for your check-ups. I'll bring everything that we'd need during an appointment, except the actual appointment will take place in your own home,"

They all stared at her, and thought about what she had just said. It sounded...good. If they could hide their pregnancies, the world couldn't judge them.

"It sounds good," Brittany spoke up.

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded.

"The only thing is that you wouldn't be able to leave your houses," Giselle said, frowning. "Would you be willing to sacrifice that? Would you really want to stay in your house for about five months? Or at least from when you start showing."

"We'd have to. The world is too...cruel. They'd judge us. Of course, we would tell the world when we felt ready, but for now, it's best to keep under wraps," Eleanor replied.

"And we'll need a bigger house anyway. We can dedicate a whole room to your practice, if we can find a house big enough," Jeanette added.

"So, you'd go along with it?" Giselle asked.

The three of them looked at each other, and then nodded. Giselle sighed with relief.

"Ok, we'll discuss everything at the next meeting, but for now, we have to get to your individual appointments, because I have other patients. Who wants to go first?"

They simply stared at her. None of them wanted to go first.

"Well, I guess I'll go first," Jeanette suggested, when Giselle looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You girls can wait in here. Come on, Jeanette,"

Jeanette stood up, and followed Giselle into the exam room.

"Listen! One of my friends informed me that this is definitely only a small part of your punishment. Isabella has many things planned for you and your family. She won't tell anyone anything, just that she has a devious plan,"

"Oh, brother," Jeanette replied. "Why?"

"I don't know! She is evil! But, I'm going to help you as much as possible, I swear. It's all my fault, anyway!"

"It's not your fault, I opened the box,"

"I'm sure we can go on and on with this but, I do have other patients to tend to, so we'd better speed this along,"

"Ok,"

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Well, I guess that we'll have to base your due date off of the measurements from the ultrasound,"

She turned the ultrasound machine on, and Jeanette instinctively laid down on the exam table, and rolled her shirt up. Giselle looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, I was pregnant when I was in Isabella's realm, and I had to go to an appointment...so, yeah,"

Giselle nodded, and placed the wand on Jeanette's stomach.

"You're going to have to take blood work in a few weeks, just to make sure everything is ok,"

Jeanette nodded, and looked up at the screen.

"Well, based on the ultrasound, you're having fraternal twins, and you're five weeks, and six days along, which makes your due date January twentieth,"

Jeanette nodded again. "You can tell what type of twins they are this early on?"

"Yeah. Identical twins share a placenta, and fraternal twins do not,"

"Oh,"

Giselle removed the wand, and handed Jeanette a paper towel. She wiped off her stomach before sitting up. She handed Jeanette several pictures, which she tucked away in her purse. Giselle conveniently made two copies of each photo, and took the others for the file.

"Let's go get one of your sisters," Giselle said. Jeanette hopped off of the table, and followed Giselle back to her office.

"Who's next?" Giselle asked, perkily.

"I'll go," Brittany said, standing up.

Jeanette sat down next to Eleanor, who was looking down. The door shut, and Eleanor's head snapped up.

"How'd it go?" she asked, curiously.

"Good,"

"Did it hurt?"

"No, she only did an ultrasound to calculate my due date,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was nothing big,"

"Do you have pictures?"

"Mmhmm," she opened her purse, and pulled them out. She handed them to Eleanor, who looked at them.

"So...tiny," was all she could say.

"Yeah," Jeanette said, with a chuckle.

"Your due date is January twentieth?"

"Yup,"

"I wonder when mine is,"

"Probably not too far away from mine,"

Eleanor nodded, and handed the pictures back to Jeanette.

"I wonder what the boys will say," she said after a minute.

"Don't worry about it, they'll step up," Jeanette reassured her.

"I know, but I just wonder what they'll say,"

"They'll probably be shocked, and nervous,"

Eleanor nodded, and the door to the office opened, and Brittany walked inside.

"Eleanor?" Giselle asked, sweetly. Eleanor sighed, and stood up. She left the room, and Giselle shut the door again.

"How was it?" Jeanette asked her.

"Fine,"

"When are you due?"

"January eighteenth,"

"I'm due the twentieth,"

"Cool," Brittany said, and she leaned back on the chair.

"What's the matter?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm worried. About everything. Our reputation, our future, our kids' future. Everything,"

"Don't worry, it's not good," Jeanette said, sounding an awful lot like Brittany had in the other world.

"I know,"

"How many babies are you having?" she asked, trying to brighten the mood.

"Three," she replied, blandly.

"Triplets?"

"Yup. Two identical, and one fraternal. I have to come back separately to discuss bed rest and what not," she sighed.

"I'm having twins,"

Brittany nodded, and then Eleanor came back into the room.

"Ok, girls, you're all finished here. At our next appointment, in three weeks, we'll discuss the home care more in depth. But until then, eat healthily, drink a lot, rest a lot. No smoking or alcoholic beverages, but you girls are smart, so you know what to do," she smiled. "And you're free to go.

The girls stood up, and exited the office. Only one woman sat in the waiting room, and she didn't even glance up when the girls left. They silently walked to the car, and drove home. They didn't exchange one word, until they were in the safety of their home.

"Hey, Eleanor?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me, when are you due?"

"January twenty-third,"

"With how many babies?"

"Twins, like you,"

"So, seven kids between the three of us? Well, six,"

"Yup,"

They simultaneously sighed and then they retreated to the living room.

**To be continued...**

**So, Jeanette is having twins, Brittany is having triplets, and Eleanor is having twins. Seven babies. Wow! I have almost everything decided. Except the title for the next story. And once again, please help me come up with a title for the sequel to this story. You're all really great! Thank you so much for reviewing my story! It makes me feel good when I check how many reviews I have. I especially love reading them :). I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! And until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	25. Sharing the News

**WOW! I am WOWing for two reasons. One because this is the last chapter of this story. And two, because majority of you are physic! After I updated my story last night, I went to bed because I had a major test today, so I didn't read any reviews until this morning. But before I went to bed, I thought of the title for the next story to be "Earthquake" and I thought of the plot. I wake up this morning, and so many of you suggested "Earthquake". You're all going to get credit, now I wanna give feedback to all of you. To "simonettefan" OMG! You are so smart! I didn't even think of half of the things that you suggested. I really love "Aftershock" and I may be using it in the future (you'll receive credit, don't worry lol) In fact, I may even use more than one! Great job, and thank you sososososososo much! Now to "Xavious216" I may also be using "Blackout" in the future! Another great suggestion! If I decide to use the title, you'll get credit too. Thanks sososososososo much! And to "bratzs12345" "Happiness and Anger" is an excellent title, but unfortunately, it doesn't fit in with the theme of the story. Thank you sosososososo much for suggesting it! And to answer your questions, this chapter will be continued in another story. And Giselle has something up her sleeve. She'll make sure that they know the babies are theirs, even though they haven't done "it" lol. Now to "cutiepiex2" and "SimonetteFanGirl101" who both suggested the winning title (and are apparently physic...). Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for suggesting that title! You are going to get the credit in the authors notes of "Earthquake". But, I'll have a separate authors note dedicated to the two of you! And to answer "SimonetteFanGirl101"s question, when I first read your question, I was confused. So, I went back and reread the chapter. And then a light bulb went off in my head. Jeanette said that they would have seven babies between the three of them (meaning the Chipettes). Then, she added on that they would have the boys help, by saying the six of them (meaning the Chipmunks and Chipettes). Sorry for any confusion! And to "Simonette 4eva" 7 is your lucky number? My lucky number is 6 (even though you probably don't care lol) I guess it's because that's how many famous chipmunks there are lol. I've always have luck with the number 6 and now I'm wondering why lol. And now to "ChipmunksRule4ever". Just because you're the only one who I didn't mention in this chapter, I had to mention you lol. I felt bad that you were the only reviewer that I didn't send feedback to. So thanks for all of your reviews and kind words. WOW! Again! I think this is the longest authors note in the history of FanFiction! This is probably longer than the chapter (which is really short). Now, FINALLY here's the chapter. So, enjoy! Please review! And keep your eyes open for "Earthquake"!**

A few hours after girls got home, Jeanette snuck into the kitchen. She had to call Simon, immediately. He had to know. She picked up the phone, and a voice was already on the line...again.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Ahhhh!" Jeanette screamed.

"Jeanette, calm down. It's only me," Simon said.

"Geez, people have got to stop doing that to me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I pick up the phone to call someone, they're already on the other end, calling me,"

"Strange,"

"Tell me about it," she sighed. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure,"

"Can we meet somewhere? I have something that I want to tell you,"

"Of course. I have something that I want to tell you, too,"

"Where can we meet?"

"How about the park? The sun is setting, so it won't be very crowded,"

"Alright. In ten minutes?"

"Perfect,"

"See you then. Bye,"

"Bye,"

She hung up the phone, and leisurely walked to her bedroom. She gathered her belongings, and made sure the sonograms were still in her purse. Then, she walked back downstairs.

"I'm going to take a walk," she said to Brittany and Eleanor, who were once again camped out on the couch.

"With you purse?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, you never know when you may need money," she shrugged.

"Ok," Brittany said, blinking her eyes a few times.

Jeanette walked through the front door, and shut it behind her. She didn't bother to lock it. She briskly walked down the street, enjoying the cool breeze that had developed. She arrived at the park, and saw Simon standing at the entrance.

"Hey," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi," she replied with a small smile. They began walking inside the park, which was surprisingly empty for a Saturday night.

"Have you lost weight?" he asked as they walked on the dirt trail.

"A little," she answered, sheepishly. She hadn't been eating much, and whatever she had eaten had come back up moments later.

"Was it planned? Like, are you on a diet, or something?"

"No, I just haven't been feeling very well,"

"Oh,"

"So, uh, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well remember Dave went on that tour? To book concerts for my brothers and I?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"Well, he booked us an eight month tour all around the world! Every continent except Antarctica,"

"Wow, that's great!" she said, with fake enthusiasm.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "The only thing is that we'll have to be separated from you girls."

"Yeah," she said, this time with real disappointment.

"Maybe, just maybe, you can all come along. I'm sure people would love the fact that they get to see The Chipettes perform with us. The tour begins on July fifth. Now, what did you have to tell me?"

"Well..."

"What?" he asked, with worry.

"Remember Isabella swore to get her punishment on us?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded.

"Well, uh..."

"What?" he asked. It was clear that the suspension was killing him. She opened the purse, and handed him the picture. He looked at it, and was obviously confused. "What is this?"

"It's an ultrasound,"

"Of what?" he turned it in all angles. "Do you have cancer?" he suddenly exclaimed.

"No, it's nothing like that,"

"Well, what is it?"

"Embryos,"

"Whose?"

"Ours,"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant,"

**To be continued...In "Earthquake".**

**Well, they say all good things must come to an end. And unfotunately, this is the end (of this story, anyway). Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed and is reviewing as we speak. Words cannot describe how thrilled I am to read all of your reviews. I must go now, but I'll see you all soon! So, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review! And, keep your eyes open for "Earthquake". TTFN, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


End file.
